Strategy Comes Easier
by ninacalico
Summary: Levy McGarden had always shouldered her name as a burden, until she learned the truth about her past and who she is. Since then she has done everything possible to forge a new path for herself and those loyal to the cause. She never could have imagined that her new path would land her straight into dragon-slayer territory. Somewhat AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Please Read:**

Hello everybody! Before you get into the story I did want to first state that this story is set in Earthland, however instead of the countries like Fiore, Bosco, Seven, etc. being separate independent entities they actually represent states. Pergrande is where the king and queen that rule over Earthland and it's states lives.

The details about the role that the dragon-slayers play will slowly pan out and you will learn about them. One note is: all the seven dragon-slayers were raised by dragons and that includes Laxus and Cobra in this story.

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

The news of her kidnapping had sent shockwaves through the palace. The morning Mest told her she had been taking a walk through the garden, a light frost still visible on the grass and the rosebushes she loved. All the planning, the years of worrying and anger now seemed all in vain because of the resistance's rash actions. After Mest left her with the news, she recalls the last time they spoke. Lucy was always so bright despite the battles, the war, and the relentless oppression from her father.

Despite Lucy's position as heiress to the kingdom of Pergrande and all it's constituencies, she always seemed so unattached from the worries, so positive that once she begun her rule, all would change. Lucy kidnapped, she thought forcing the tears back.

Her kidnapping pushed the agenda and forced Jude's hand to act. The thought of all the planning she and all those opposed to him ruined left her with a knot in her throat and a burning in her chest. Her cousin had been a light in all the webs of manipulations and darkness, a slice of normalcy, fun and warmth. However she wasn't sure if she was angrier at her being gone or the clean up she would have to do to fix all their plans.

Now she again caught playing the pawn to her uncle's wishes. Iceberg… Did he really need her here at the front of the line? She was sure the suspicions of a coup were running their way around her uncle's council and the palace. Did he think she was somehow involved? If he had any sort of inkling that she had anything to do with the rumors of a coup that could explain why she had been sent to Iceberg by order of King Jude. It was only natural to have those kinds of suspicions. Her blood boiled at the thought that the West's resistance risky move could be the drop that spills the cup, the tipping point of this tension in Earthland.

During the War of the Dragons 20 years ago, the whole of Earthland changed for the worse. Those loyal to the Heartfilia family had grown and feared the dragons and the dragon-slayers. It was during this war that her whole life had changed. The results of the war had been the split of the kingdom between East and West, the outlawing of magic by all common folk, the rise of dark magic in the East, so many devastating results but the one that hurt her the most was the death of her parents.

They were labeled traitors for opposing the death of the dragons and the dragon-slayers. Her uncle took pity on her and allowed her to live in the palace with her cousin. Boosting up his image in some form by taking in the poor child of his half-brother, the traitor. Her involvement in the coup was obvious, but she had been discreet.

"They've escaped? How is that possible?!" she heard the guards outside her room say.

"Escaped?" she repeated. There was a knock at her door.

"Come in," Mest entered and closed the door behind him.

"Lady McGarden," he walked to the table where Levy had several maps of Earthland and its several states. "Apparently the two prisoners that were caught during Lucy's kidnapping have escaped Bellum castle about two days ago, the news was kept for as long as possible in hopes of a silent recapture. But I'm sure you are more concerned about news from the palace. You were right, Jude sent you here to test you. He suspects you but he has no proof and no real leads. Just whispers from Jose and Zeref but you know the influence they have."

"Yes, I know. Thank you Mest. So they escaped? I wonder how they managed that."

"There was talk in your uncle's council that they were possibly dragon-slayers…" he lowered his voice.

"What? That's impossible! They all died during the war, them and the dragons," she whispered. Dragon-slayers? The dark guilds had made sure to kill all the dragons and the dragon-slayer from each state. Their fear, greed and lust for power ensured that anything that could threaten their hold was eliminated.

"That's what the council thought but during the kidnapping operation the resistance carried out in Bellum they exhibited magic abilities that resembled dragon-slayer magic. They were being held and from what I understand they were tortured for information," Mest shared.

"Did they say anything?"

"Not from what I know. They were… resilient," he said.

A cold shivered ran down Levy's spine. Tortured? If they escaped the possibilities of them crossing over to the Western lands looked slim. No matter, even if they did survive the resistance's move to kidnap Lucy put them in a precarious spot. That was what she had to focus on, even if she was in Iceberg. Levy had to reign in her supporters, tighten up her plans and lay in wait until this shock rode out.

"Mest, have you talked to the lords in East? Told them what our plans were?" she asked.

"Yes, they all know we are laying low. I know this is frustrating but I believe it was the best choice," he tried to reassure her. Ever since Lucy's kidnapping the thought of having to take countless steps back in their planning pained her and feared the repercussions. The change of plans, the setbacks could cost her the trust and loyalty of the Eastern lords, they worked so hard to gather.

"Thanks Mest. I think I need to go for a walk," she smiled tiredly. "Working for my uncle has been exhausting. Do you know how unprepared they were before I got here? If all the help I have given him with the positioning of resources, troops and negotiation with the local lords of Iceberg doesn't convince him I'm on his side, nothing will."

They began walking out to the camp. They were staying in the Lord Milkovich's chateau in southeast Iceberg. The estate was grand and the grounds expansive. Jude's men, members of several dark guilds, and Jude's strategic committee were all given housing in the far wing of the estate. The grounds were beautiful, Iceberg was best known for their frigid winters, however few realized that Iceberg had beautiful springs with soft green rolling hills and conifer forests. The Milkovich estate was situated high on a hill with amazing views of these misty-topped woods.

There were several men walking the grounds stopping to greet her and Mest. After being taken in by her uncle, she had not known the truth of the death of her parents, only that they were traitors. With that knowledge looming over her head she tried so hard to please her uncle. To see favor in her, she studied political strategy, languages, proper etiquette, everything she could get her hands on to please him. She did, eventually gain his respect somewhat, but never his acceptance. Three years ago, with the help of Mest Gryder, she learned why she never would.

As the years passed her uncle's court began confiding in Levy's knowledge and seeking her advice for certain political situations and eventually even war strategies. She was seen as a respectable lady of the court and just when a normal life away from the shadow of the word traitor seemed so close, she had learned the truth about her parent's death, her uncle's deceit, her rightful claim and any chance of a regular life at court died. Due to their work and the time they spent together because of it, many now thought Mest was courting her and would-be suitors kept their distance. For that and many other reasons she was grateful to him.

"Milady McGarden, Lord Gryder," they greeted as she walked by.

"It's a beautiful day, Iceberg has magnificent weather in spring," he observed.

"Yes, so different from the harshness of Pergrande. I hate that he took me from the castle at such a vulnerable time but the trip is appreciated. Thank you for all your help, I know you've been traveling quite a bit because of it," she smiled.

"It's my pleasure. You know the reasons why I am willing to do what is needed Princess," he said.

"Oh hush, we're out in public and you know I hate it when you address me with that title," she giggled.

He laughed, "no one is close enough to hear. Relax and enjoy the fresh mountain air. From the looks of things, you shouldn't be here too much longer. They seem to have a lead on where they took Princess Lucy."

"Where? Why haven't I heard of this?"

"Joya. At least that's as far as they got. Whoever took her did a good job at hiding their tracks," he said.

"Do you think it could have been the Western council?" she lowered her voice as more men walked way.

"Possibly. Before the kidnapping we were trying to establish some form of contact them but they are so secretive we had not had any luck," he said.

"Yes, and now I'm not so sure I would have wanted to cooperate with them seeing their rashness. When are you leaving?" she asked as they stopped under a gazebo looking out over the cliff to the valley below with a roaring river right at the foot of the cliff.

"In a couple of hours, I have to leave before nightfall. I have to return to Bellum to deal with some tedious diplomacy on behalf of Jude," whenever they were together they never called him king.

"I see, I feel as if I see less and less of you," she smiled wistfully. "People might start whispering that we're broken off our courtship."

He laughed again, "No sane man would ever dream of breaking off any sort of commitment to you. Anyway, I have a few messages from Jude to deliver to Zachariah and Mello before I leave. I'll send you a message and an update as soon as I can, _Princess_." She mocked glared as he left her allow on under the gazebo.

The day was truly splendid. The sun was warm and the sky had a few puffed up clouds. The air was still chilled from the snow a few weeks back and the river below the cliff was probably still incredibly cold but spring was around the corner as evidenced from the warmth of the sun. Here underneath the gazebo, on this beautiful day she suddenly felt the urge to chat with Lucy. She would have loved this "vacation", she thought smiling ruefully.

She made her way to the strategy room. She had so much left to plan. Despite the beautiful day here, there was a shadow cast that reached as far as Caelum that she had to deal with.

* * *

 **The first few chapters are going to be LaxusxLevy centered (what?!) yes, but the only reason is because my two favorite FT boys are Gajeel and Laxus (in that order) so it's more for self-indulgence.**

 **BUT! The Levy & Laxus relationship is not truly romantic it's more a subtle flirtatious friendship. I promise the Gajevy moments will come, the LevyxLaxus ordeal is in order to set up future Gajevy scenes. I'm just giving Gajeel a run for his money! Also, I've loved Mest for a while so he's featured prominently but only as a friend (sorry but he's sort of replacing Jet and Droy).**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

They had been running for two days now. Neither wanted to mention the trembling in their legs, the burning in their lungs or the exhaustion that they felt fogging their conscious. Even with their enhanced endurance and stamina, the palace guards had done a number on them. He was surprised they managed to escape with minimal attention.

Both had managed to keep a neck-breaking pace despite both having been tortured for three days and although not injured fatally, they had lost a lot of blood and had barely stopped to even catch their breath. Laxus and Cobra took refuge under a large boulder. They had crossed the border from Bellum into Iceberg late last night.

"Shit, I don't know how long we can keep this up Laxus," Cobra huffed.

"I know but if we can manage to keep this up we have about another 2 or 3 days before we're on safe ground," he tried to swallow but by now he had even forgotten what saliva was.

With their state their biggest weapon was being careful. They had to stick close to the cliffs and move carefully until their reached the border. The cliffs were their biggest asset and their only hope at staying as concealed as possible.

"We need to rest, we'll stay here until dusk then we'll move. If we keep up this pace we won't make it back," he said.

Hiding, running. That's all the dragon-slayers' lives had been. That's is all all of them had ever done, all they knew. When the dragons were hunted down like rats during the war, everything related to them was also exterminated. That included them, all fourteen of them.

Each state had a chosen dragon-slayer to be a link between the dragons and humans. They were taught all their secrets, rituals, language, and dragon-slayer magic. They were essentially adopted by the dragons and lived in a temple dedicated to their training and learning.

During the War of the Dragons, the countries of the East supported the slaying of the dragons and the slayers. Once the dragons were exterminated the seven dragon slayers of the East were all murdered. However, seven dragons and their seven "children" managed to escape and hide deep in the forest of Bosco. For some time the dragons continued teaching, training and in every respect of the word raising the chosen dragon-slayers then one day, they disappeared, all seven of them just like that.

He looked over to Cobra, they both had bruises, cuts and was certain fractures over their bodies. Laxus was certain he had at least two fractured ribs, every breath he took felt like he was being stabbed all over again. From the little they talked while being on the run, he figured Cobra was in a similar situation. They had managed to make a small stop as soon as was possible to try and stop any bleeding by tearing pieces of their clothes. They didn't want to leave a trail of blood and so far it seemed to be working.

Cobra exhaled deeply and seemed to relax his shoulders. "Hey poison-breath, don't fall asleep."

"Yeah, yeah I know," he said. Laxus deep as deep a break as possible and tried to shift to sit more comfortably although that was nearly impossible. He closed his eyes and exhaled.

Laxus opened his eyes feeling dazed and disoriented. Had he fallen asleep? The sun was much lower than he remembered. A couple of hours at most, he looked over at Cobra and saw he had fallen asleep too.

"Cobra, wake up," he nudged his shoulder to his left. "We have to move. Now."

"Ugh, alright. Okay," he shook his head. They both began straightening and were immediately hit with the realization that stopping for such a long period stiffened their muscles. Every tendon and muscle in their legs screamed out and they were stretched out.

"Taking this break was probably a bad idea," Cobra mumbled.

"No kidding," he answered.

They started off once again, traveling close to the cliffs. Cobra and Laxus were unfamiliar with Iceberg but they knew Joya like the back of their hands. Within a few hours of traveling one of the larger cliffs they had seen was before them and Laxus felt a wave of recognition. He knew he knew that large cliff and was familiar with the identifying outcroppings but couldn't place where the recognition came from.

His chest fluttered and tightened, he knew they were close. They had to get close to the top of that hill he was sure Joya was close from there was. He set the course towards the summit of the cliff. If they got too close to the summit they risked being spotted but if they could get on higher ground he would have a much better idea of where they are.

Just a few more hours and they would be there. After today they would have a much better idea of whether or not they would survive this. Laxus continued, one foot after the other had become his mantra since yesterday.

It was just before nightfall when Levy decided to go for another walk. Zachariah had brought the message that her uncle needed her here for another week or two. The reasons for that seemed non-existent, the excuse of sending her here to help with squashing the resistance and aiding in Lucy's rescue was preposterous. She could do nothing from Iceberg and she had done nothing but organization of resources, troops and diplomatic meetings with the lords of Iceberg. She was growing tired of these games but she had to keep up the front.

Levy was walking the same path she had followed earlier with Mest. There were still men milling around preparing for dinner, which was served in the east dining hall of the estate. She exhaled as she reached the gazebo. This was truly was becoming her favorite spot on the estate. The view of the valley, the river below and far off in the distance she could see the Earthland sea. With the sun setting behind her, the far end of the horizon was already growing dark and she could see a few starts glittering and blinking.

There was a small rock wall surrounding the gazebo about 2 or 3 feet from the edge of the cliff. She climbed over it and stood as close to the edge as she dared. She could hear the river raging below. There was a tightness in her chest and shivers running down her arms. She didn't know if it was from the chill of the night or the fear that suddenly gripped her. Could she do it? As she stared out to the horizon part there was a part of her that only saw endless wars, battles and plotting in the shadows. There was a fear that suddenly gripped her that whispered that she could never win, that she would never succeed. But… if she jumped now. No, there was no point in following that train of thought. She could never -

There was the sudden sound of movement below her to her left, the shaking of loose rocks. Turning her head towards the sound she was suddenly confronted with the image of two men, crouched down. Their eyes locked. One was huge, definitely over 6 feet tall, the other smaller, leaner. Both looked menacing and clearly hiding.

Levy was frozen in place and so were they. A sense of tense stalemate, if either moved, if either flinched everything would change. She had changed into a dress because she was expected to be "presentable" for dinner and now she cursed it. With it on she wasn't sure if she could climb over the rock wall and outrun them. Her shiver worsened and her knees trembled slightly, the adrenaline was starting to course freely through her body.

Without another thought, she ran. Turned as fast as she could and closed the few feet from the edge to the rock fence, lifted her skirt and managed to cross it. She felt relief but that was short lived, she couldn't have taken more than three steps when she felt an arm wrap around her waist. She screamed as loud as she could. Her mouth was capped shut with a massive hand.

Within second Laxus heard guards and a myriad of men running towards their location. He had very little options, he didn't have the strength to fight. He was surprised he managed to get to the girl as quickly as he did in his weakened state. He looked back at Cobra and easily stepped back over the small rock wall.

Levy struggled as hard as she could and Laxus winced as she pressed against his fractured ribs. The man was huge but she could see the cuts and burns on his arms.

They couldn't be, they couldn't possible be. The trip from Bellum to here would have taken anyone at least a week on foot, especially if they were trying to stay concealed.

"We're going to have to jump," he said. Laxus knew he was right, they didn't have the strength to fight.

"Do we take her or leave her?" he asked. The girl in his arms struggled even more, didn't seem she was please with their options.

"It's the Lady Levy!" their guards had found them and were only about 15 feet from their position. Some of the guards had positioned their magic arrows and were locked to shoot.

"Do not harm her! Let her go!" they were shouting.

"I guess we're taking her," he told Cobra. "Let's go." Without another moment of hesitation, they jumped down into the darkness. She screamed into his mouth. I guess my decision was made for me, huh?

Then it hit her. The frigid paralyzing cold of the river, so cold it was as if Death itself had taken her.

* * *

 **Thanks so much for reading, please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"She was what?!" Mest screamed. "When? How?" The princess was dead? He felt dizzy and out of breath. How could this have happened? His hands trembled.

They had prepared and even created courses of action if a situation like this would ever to arise. She was always so prepared. But, Levy dead? The memory of their last conversation flashed back into his mind. Her smiling and joking, the burden, the scenery, the strength she radiated. He felt a wave of nausea. He had to return to Iceberg immediately.

Levy woke feeling as if she had taken a severe beating. She was freezing and she couldn't remember why. Had she set up a training session with Erza? Wait, no, she's in Iceberg and Erza back in Bellum. Everything flashed back. She jolted upwards with a gasp.

"So you're awake?" he heard to her right. They were in a shallow cave, it was damp and rays of sun streamed in from the mouth. Their warmth didn't really reach them.

"Who are you? Where are we?" she turned to take a look at her captor.

"I have no real interest in answering your questions," he grunted. The men from what she guessed were last night's incident were each to either side of her leaning against the cold walls of the cave. Both looked in even worse condition than she.

"Then why did you take me with you?" she demanded.

"Because if we didn't, we'd be dead."

"From the looks of it, you will be anyway," Levy hardened her gaze at the blonde who had pulled her into this mess.

"That's a more or less accurate observation," the other coughed.

"You're the prisoners that were captured after the kidnapping of Princess Lucy, correct?" she asked.

"Again, no interest in talking, _milady_. You said yourself - men at the brink of dead - can't really talk," the blonde said sarcastically.

Great, she was stuck two cynics but she was sure of it. Although she never looked into the identities or condition of the captives, she did know enough to have heard their descriptions. They fit the notice she had received upon their capture.

The voice of Mest saying dragon-slayers danced in her mind. She looked down at the dress. It was tattered, muddy, ripped at the hem and stiff from the river water. Dragon-slayers, she thought. Considering that these two men seemed to have escaped form Bellum and somehow made it across Iceberg to the border with Joya in a matter of two days, after enduring what she imagined to be awful torture, she was beginning to suspect they had to be. There was very little explanation as to how they could have made it thus far.

She looked around the cave and again at her two captors. The injuries they both seemed to sustain were consistent with torture. She could see dozens of cuts none of them deep enough to be fatal, burns in the shape of sword tips, bruises on their faces and arms. Yes, they had to be the prisoners from Bellum.

Think, Levy, think… there has to be a way for me to extract myself from this situation, she though. If they knew she was aware of their identities they would not let her leave alive. She surmised she might be able to exchange information for her freedom. She mulled around different possibilities. At this point in time both men were at the point where they would have to choose whether they valued their life or their cause. Levy wasn't a proficient healer but knew enough to be able to save their lives.

She took a deep breath, "I could change that," she said looking at both men in the eyes.

"What?" the blonde said.

"I said I could change that."

"I heard what you said. What do you mean?" he hissed.

"From what I can tell you both are desperately running from something. I imagine you are trying to make it to the western border. However, looking at your physical state, I'm not so sure you will make it. I don't know where we are but even if you managed to travel some distance after that insane idea of jumping into the river I doubt you got far. Joya is still a day or two away, you won't make it… not unless I give you a hand," she declared.

Both men started at her wide-eyed. Was she insane? She wanted to heal them? Cobra and Laxus looked at each other, unsure of how to proceed. They were both fighters, through and through, not diplomats. Negotiation and deals wasn't how they dealt with situations. But, she was right. In their state they wouldn't make it far.

"What do you get out of this?" the one with dark red hair and black eyes asked.

Levy stopped short. The obvious answer was her freedom, although she took a beating returning to the Milkovich estate seemed, at least right now, a strong possibility. The problem was she wasn't sure that was the best trade for her favor. She was in a strange situation and what she had was many questions. Questions that needed answers and maybe these two men could give them to her. Levy's nature and thirst for information and strategy betrayed her.

"Answers and of course, my life," she said.

"Answers? What answers?" The blonde said.

"To the questions I ask. Once I receive the information I need, I'll heal you and you can then do what you wish. Whether that is to take me or not, but of course I would appreciate if you refrain from killing me."

"That's risky. If you heal us, we'll have little to stop us from actually killing you," the maroon haired man said.

"Judging only based on your appearance and the fact that I am in this cave, I believe you could have done so already but didn't. I will have to trust my gut that you aren't as malignant as you threaten," she looked at him with a ghost of a smile.

Laxus considered the options, they could obviously lie but it seemed she had already deduced who they were, he wasn't sure they would be successful if they tried to hide information from her. However they could also try to -

"Alright, what questions?" Cobra whispered. The hell?! He glared at Cobra about to scream at him to shut his trap when he saw it. Blood was beginning to pool at his feet and his breathing was short and shallow. A sticky paleness had painted his entire skin. Cobra was dying, really dying this time. He felt as if a rock had settled in his stomach.

Surviving. That's what the dragon-slayers did. Bottom line. All the hiding, running, training… all of that was to survive. That, truly that, was all they knew. He was trying to save his ass and for some reason, regardless of the situation that he was putting them in by giving this woman any information he couldn't fault him for it. He sighed figuring they'd deal with the repercussions later.

She didn't think they would accept so fast, but then she saw it. The dark, thick liquid had begun to grow around the man's left foot. The knuckles of his right arm white with tension, trying to stop the bleed. He was dying. The questions would have to wait, she would have to trust.

Levy quickly stood, wincing in pain. Her joints and muscles screamed. The shock from the events of last night had stiffened all her muscles and she could barely move without hearing her bones groan.

"You have to lay down! What happened? How long have you had this wound?" she ran to his side and swung his left arm around her shoulder. She hobbled over to a more comfortable wall of the cave, smoother, less jagged to recline him and start the healing.

"Recline here. I need to see the damage. What is your name?" she asked.

"Cobra," he said breathlessly.

"You're dying Cobra. You have lost too much blood. You're an idiot! You should have said something sooner," she reprimanded as she inspected the wound. Deep, a horribly deep gash on his left side right under his ribs. It had missed his stomach, spleen and intestine. Amazing, he was lucky. She placed her hands over the wound and began to use the little healing magic she knew. With an injury this bad she wasn't sure how much she would be able to do.

"Cobra, listen to me. The cut missed every organ it could have possibly missed. The wound just needs to be sealed and cleared of any infection. You lost too much blood, I am going to need to do an emergency transfusion. You are going to be fine but you have to trust me. Alright?" she had heard the words she was saying but… emergency transfusion? How the heck was she going to mange that? Think Levy, think.

Emergency transfusion? Laxus thought. This woman was clearly insane, how was she going to manage that in the middle of a damp cave? He looked at Cobra again, he felt a clenching somewhere in his gut. He was dying and that little thing bending over him was his only shot. He didn't know how to heal a wound that deep, or how to pull an emergency blood transfusion out of his ass so he had no choice.

What he did know was that if she gave him a fighting chance, his dragon-slayer magic and abilities would take over. He would heal if she could patch him up just enough.

"As long as you do that, I'll heal," he mumbled. Dumbass, the more Cobra opened his mouth the more at risk he put the both of them.

"Shut up and let the lady do her job," he said.

Dragon-slayers, Mest's voice said again in her mind.

* * *

 **Will they reveal their secret? Thanks so much for reading, please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

It had taken the better part of two hours and Levy's fingers were numb, she was breaking out in a cold sweat and the edges of her vision were blurring. The cut had sealed and she had managed to rid it of any infection. The next problem was the blood, she was still trying to solve that little problem. Without that the odds of him living were still slim at best. But… _if_ they were dragon-slayers…

She looked at the man named Cobra. He had fallen asleep about an hour ago and looked positively deathly but at least his breathing stabilized just a bit and it seemed the fever he had lessened. Levy needed answers now, for their sake more than her own.

"Alright, I need answers now," she turned to look at the blonde. They had barely said a word since she began to treat his friend. Only occasionally asking how it was coming along.

He looked her way, "Shoot away, _milady_ ," he said sarcastically.

She glared, "are you or are you not dragon-slayers?"

"What in the world would make you think that nonsense?" he scoffed.

"Oh, well I don't know. The fact that you managed to escape Bellum and make it across Iceberg's deathly cliffs to Joya's border in two days after being tortured incessantly, only to jump about 20 feet into a raging, freezing river and then to sit here in a disgustingly moist cave after him loosing probably 2 liters of blood and still be alive," she walked over to him.

Laxus was still sitting on the opposite wall, as she approached he tucked his legs in and rested his arms on his knees. His head looking at the ground, he grinned.

"Incredible lucky men I guess?" he smiled at her.

"I am being absolutely serious about this. What is your name?"

"My name is Al-"

"The truth… please," she sat on her knees in front of him. She had paled since she woke up and her hands were shaking. He realized suddenly how small the girl was, how exhausted she was. The visible exhaustion only made her seem smaller and more vulnerable that she probably was. He sighed, he was an asshole but not that much of an asshole.

"My name is Laxus."

"Thank you," she managed a weak smile. "Laxus, to be honest, I definitely let the situation get the best of me when I said I needed to do a blood transfusion. The transfusion is needed but in these conditions and my knowledge, it's impossible. But, if you or at least he, are dragon-slayers then I could give him what he needs to heal faster," she looked at him square in the eye.

What was she saying? The only way dragon-slayers "healed faster" was if they somehow managed to consume their element. It didn't actually heal them but it gave them the energy they needed to do so. How could this woman give Cobra poison?

"Laxus, I managed to seal the cut but he has lost too much blood and I mean that. Let us say that he is a dragon-slayer even with their prowess for healing, the amount of blood, the torture, the traveling, he won't be able to. He needs to feed, if you are familiar at all with what I am talking about," she leaned closer. She was serious.

"How do you know?" he asked.

"Books," she said simply as if that was the most reasonable explanation to all knowledge.

He laughed. Laxus had to go with his gut. "Poison," he said.

She had a questioning look that lasted only but a few seconds before she understood. The woman quickly returned to Cobra's side and gently tried to wake him.

"How are you going to give him poison?" he asked.

"I am a script mage. I can make poison for him to consume," she said. "Cobra, Cobra please wake up. Wake up," she nudged.

After a few minutes of trying, in which it seemed both Laxus and the girls held their breath, Cobra groaned and fluttered his eyes open.

"What? Who-" he started.

"Cobra I need you to eat this," she began drawing the word poison in mid-air and it took Laxus a few second to realize it was made out of poison.

She was lucky she was immune to her own writing, or she wasn't sure how she was going to get him to take it and eat it. As soon as Cobra realized what was happening he quickly began devouring the words the little mage next to him wrote. He was still too out of sorts when he stopped, his eyes closed but he felt the tiniest surge of his energy. Yes, he would live.

Laxus noticed the mage was breathing heavily, the sun pointed to early afternoon. The girl had spent nearly all day using her magic even after the night before. She must be ready to collapse.

"Your turn," she use the wall of the cave as support.

"I'm fine, beside you look like you're about to collapse."

She stifled a laugh, "yeah I am but knowing the guard, you can't linger her much longer."

"The most likely think you're dead anyway, we can afford some time for you to rest," he said.

Dead? They think I'm dead? She began walked towards Laxus but her mind was racing. She could barely register he was telling her something but the realization that the guard must consider her dead pulled the carpet from underneath her. How hadn't that thought occurred to her? The situation was completely different from what she thought.

Levy used her left arm to support herself on the wall and suddenly collapsed on her knees to Laxus' right. Her head and her legs were a mere inches away from his own arm and legs. Suddenly she felt his hand grip her shoulders, shaking slightly.

"Hey!" She refocused.

"What?" she asked dazed.

"I thought you were going to faint on me too," he said still holding her steady. "Are you okay?"

"They think I am dead?" she said to no one.

"Well, I can't be sure but after that fall we took, I don't think anyone would think we are," he said.

"You're right. They probably think do think I died. This changes everything," she looked at him with a different gleam in her eyes that took Laxus by surprise.

"What do you mean?"

"If they think I am dead, this is only an opportunity that I must use to my advantage. Laxus, don't you see, with me dead I can move about freely. I can cross to the West and continue my plans. I can seek out those loyal to the cause and on top of that Lucy has been kidnapped!" She began to laugh in earnest.

Laxus was too shocked for words. Loyal to the cause? Her death an opportunity? Why was she so casually and happily talking about the princess' capture? Who the hell was this girl?

"What the hell are you talking about?"

Levy was delirious. She had never been pushed this far and was at the point of exhaustion, revealing details she would never normally admit to.

"Laxus, think!" she exclaimed, moving even closer to him, "If they think I am dead, I am free to cross over to Joya with you and from there seek out the council of the West. I know I would be able to work out a plan and strategy that utilizes Lucy's capture to our advantage. We both have the same goals. I just need to contact Mest, I need to alert him. He could buy me even more time," she finished thoughtfully.

The council of the West, how did she know about them? Laxus' gears starting moving, realizing now the possibility of who this girl might be. She could be part of the council called the Inner Coup those planning a coup d'etat from within the Eastern borders. The allegiance of those in the East and West against King Jude's rule had not yet happened but it was something he often heard his grandfather and the rest of the council mention. With the knowledge she clearly possessed she must be a part of that.

"What is your name?" he asked her.

The question snapped something in Levy. Her identity, who she pretended to be and who she really was were so intricately intertwined with her name, that at the mention of it she snapped out of her moment of weakness. She saw then how close they were, faces inches away his body has angled towards her.

"I'm sorry Laxus, I forget myself. I am sorry if I caused discomfort," she moved away.

"Don't play that game," she looked at him, "Who are you?"

"My name is Levy Connell. I am part of the resistance from within the Eastern borders," she halfway lied, revealing her identity even now was too risky.

"I thought so," he mumbled.

"Laxus listen, I am asking you to please allow me to travel with you and Cobra across the borders. If you are who I think you are, then I am almost certain you are somehow involved, or at least have knowledge, on the council of the West. I need to meet with them," the diplomacy was back in her eyes.

"Why?" he asked, "For what purpose would you want to meet with that council even if they did exist?"

"Okay, how about we just set the cards on the table, all right? I know the council of the West exist, I know they are incredibly secretive and want to remain that way however, I am also privy to information most common folk won't be privy to. So I am almost entirely certain you are involved with said council, that you are a dragon-slayer, and that the council and the resistance of the West captured Princess Lucy. Towards what end, that I do not know but we are in a precarious and incredibly opportunistic situation… basically, I need us to cut through the crap and talk business."

Again, she did it again. Shock, school, surprise, over-play him. There was no doubt in this girl's mind of the statements she just made. In his state of exhaustion negotiations, business, were not something he had the patience to deal with. What Laxus had was his gut, so he followed.

"Fine. All of what you said is true. Now what?" he said

"I need you to agree to take me to them," with her tiny hand she held on to his right arm. Maybe a third, he thought distractedly, she could maybe grasp a third of my arm.

He exhaled, "Fine, we'll take you with us."

* * *

 **Thanks so much for reading, please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

The next morning the three of them set off in the direction of Joya. They still had about 2 days travel and although Levy did all she could with both slayers and conjured up enough poison and lightening to end the world they were still on the mend. Hopefully by tonight they had gathered the rest and strength they needed to speed back up to their regular pace.

Now he doubted that would be at all possible, with Levy added to their party moving at the pace would be nearly impossible for her.

"We are going to need to stop at the next town," she declared.

"No," Laxus said without a second thought.

"Yes, we are. I need to find a way to communicate with Mest. He needs to know I am alive and he needs to convince people that I am dead, at least those that need convincing. It will buy us precious time," she reasoned.

"No," he said again.

"Laxus! Listen I understand your trepidation for stopping but this is something that is absolutely necessary. Believe me, the more time we have on our side the better."

"Our side? We don't even know what side we are on yet. That is something you will need to talk to the council about," he retorted.

She almost blared in frustration. "Fine, then I will head off in the direction of the next town. I will make it across the border on my own."

"No way in hell. There's no way we'd let you go now. Not after everything you know," he turned to look at her.

"That doesn't matter I'll go anyway."

Both Laxus and Cobra snorted. "Do I really need to emphasize the difference in size and speed, not to mention that there are two of us?"

"Do I need to remind you that the only reason either of you are walking right now is because of me?" she glowered.

"Oh yes, that was very considerate of you by the way," he grinned.

"Argh! Laxus, I mean it," she sped up and stopped in front of him. "Listen to me, if I can contact Mest and ask him to spread the information that not only I, but the two of you died, doesn't that benefit all of us? If the east believes that the both of you are dead, that gives you all some sort of advantage. An advantage that we could all use. I get that this sounds as if I'm trying to save my own behind but I'm not."

She exhaled a shaky breath. If she didn't convince him, their shot was ruined. Levy knew once Jude called for an investigation, he would send Erza and her team to do it. Erza would find her, even if it was the last thing she did. With Lucy gone and now Levy presumed dead, if they did at all, this put the game at a whole different level. Jude would make some type of move, she was sure of it and they needed to be prepared on both ends for it.

Levy looked up, Laxus was towering over her. He's a giant, she thought, he probably has a whole two feet over me. The thought almost made her laugh.

"Laxus," she knew she was close to begging but she couldn't let her pride get the best of her, she took hold of his arm. "Please."

He looked down at her and again saw the sheer size difference, how small she was and almost laughed at the fierceness she held in her tiny frame. Now though, her eyes were wide and pleading, she really wanted to contact this so-called Mest. "Fine," he said after a few second of silence. "Cobra, how are you feeling?"

"Good enough. Why?"

"You are going to need to go ahead of us. Cross the border into Joya as fast as you can. Traveling with all three of us is dangerous and if contacting this person is as important as Levy says it is, then it's better if at least one of us informs the others of what's going on," he stated matter-of-factly.

Levy was shocked. Shocked at his decision, his tone, and his apparently newfound authority or at least newfound to her.

"Alright, I'm guessing we split paths here then?" he asked.

"Yeah, we'll head west and you continue heading south. Expect us at the meeting spot, two days from now. If not, well you get it." After basically a days rest, food, and some healing, Laxus was feeling a little more himself. Although he was never a diplomat, making decisions was something he was not afraid to do.

"Thanks little lady," Cobra said with a wave.

"Let's go Levy," Laxus said as he veered of to the right.

Walking behind him, trying to keep up with his long strides, gave Levy time to think. She wasn't sure how long they had been walking. She just let herself fall into a mindless pace. Levy was thinking of all the possible scenarios. If they didn't think she was dead, if they did, if the was granted help from the West, if she wasn't. Another game she played was worst-case scenario, what could be the worst possible outcome or event that could occur given her current situation. Playing out the worst-case scenario prepared you for all possible outcomes regardless of how horrible it could be. This was the best way to survive.

"You're awfully quiet back there," he said.

"I was thinking."

"Seems to be your default mode."

"That's how you survive. In a world like mine, planning is the way you ensure your survival," Levy said.

It seems as if he slowed his pace just a fraction but she couldn't be sure.

"How do you know all that you know?"

"I am very close to several people at Pergrande's court and the castle and as I said I am also part of the coup that's been rising the last few years. I can't deny my involvement with them so that is how I am privy to most of the information I know. The other, well, books."

"We will start seeing the town, PuertMont in about 10 minutes. What is the plan?"

"Well it could go two ways. We could enter together as a couple, for example, try to avoid larger crowds and make it to the nearest magic shop so I can get a communication lacrima and contact my friend. Or, I could enter alone, which I think is the safest route. The knowledge of who I am is likely not to be known, or at least the possibility of their being a notice of my disappearance is less likely than yours," she said.

Laxus fought with himself. Let her go alone, or risk both of them being caught. He was going to have to trust her. "Fine go but I want you back here before nightfall."

"I'll be here."

* * *

 **Will she return? Thanks so much for reading, please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Mest walked out of the meeting room, his steps echoing and bouncing from the stone floor to the walls around him. He had spent the last three days in and out of meetings, consultations and endless travel since the assumed death of Levy. Mest was running on three apples, bread and butter, and about five hours of sleep in that time. He could barely register what state he was in anymore.

The death, or again, the presumed death of King Jude's niece, Levy McGarden had sent the whole of the East into chaos. With both the Princess Lucy and now Levy missing, King Jude now found himself forced to somehow retaliate. However, and dare he say it, he was extremely thankful that despite all other assumptions of the king, he was a calculating man. He wasn't going to risk all out war or even a battle against the West, not even for his daughter and niece, unless he was absolutely sure it was his only recourse.

Mest's butt was numb and he was sure he had blisters on his heels. He can't remember the last time he had blisters. Not only had to deal with the King Jude's official business but he also had to make time to deal with the concerns of those lords in the East. The sound and thorough planning Levy had done in case this sort of situation came was for nothing.

She seemed to have been the thin cord that connected all of their plans and loyalties together and with her gone, the confidence the movement carried seemed to dwindle and Mest was afraid all their work would come to naught. Even after the relentless insisting Levy didn't understand her significance in the movement. The significance of her right to claim what was hers and what had once been her father's.

The room offered to him during his stay at Bora's estate was very private and what just he needed to be able to conduct business. Bora of Prominence was a known slave trader with the nations across the sea and not only that but Bora would trade women and consorts like he changed his clothes but if there was something Bora hated more than integrity and taxes, it was King Jude himself.

Mest shut the door behind him. Walking over to his desk he stared at the mountain of maps, treaties, forms and… inhaled and exhaled deeply. The rescue efforts for both Lucy and Levy had intensified immensely, the council and Jude fearing the worse. Staring at the paperwork made the dull ache behind his eyes resurface. Mest opened the balcony doors and breathed in the crisp air.

He spent the last couple of days blocking out any memory of Levy. Standing there with his hands on the railing of the balcony reminded him of the cliff at the Milkovich estate. The drop was about 20 feet if not more, the chance of their survival was so slim. Goosebumps ran down his arms and his stomach tightened, the water must have been freezing.

His communication lacrima began ringing and he silently thanked whoever had stopped this morbid reverie before it got too far. Mest looked at the screen and he couldn't believe his eyes. The caller was Bluebird.

"Levy," he whispered and quickly answered.

"Mest? Are you there?" she whispered.

"Levy- how-, where are you?" he couldn't breathe. If she was alive, then was she being held captive?

"Oh, thank Mavis. Mest! I don't have time to explain but listen carefully to what I have to tell you. I am fine, completely all right. Do they think I am dead? Have they sent Erza to find me?" she urged.

"Yes, she has been dispatched. She reached Iceberg and the Milkovich estate today to carry out the investigation. How? Where-"

"Hold on, I need you to try and do whatever you can to slow Erza down. Try and swayed her I am dead or at least delay her departing on any leads or the trail."

"Why?"

"I was taken by the two prisoners that were captured in Bellum. You were right, they are dragon-slayers and I managed to… enter into negotiations. Mest, they will take me to the council of the West. Think about this, Lucy is captured here in the West and now I am here as well. This is a tremendous opportunity. You need to ensure the lords and all those on the East know I am alive but do it discreetly," she explained breathlessly.

"This is too dangerous. We can do the same with you here," he answered. What kind of negotiations? He shuddered to wonder.

"No, Mest this is the best opportunity. I have to take advantage of this, just honestly think of the possibilities if I am able to gain their trust and their support. We're at a tipping point. I will keep you in the know of what happens, I have bought this lacrima with the few coins I had left. Please do what you can to slow her down," she looked at him, pleading.

"Yes, Princess but please keep me posted. Where are you?"

"About a day's travel from crossing the border into Joya. Oh and Mest, you know I hate that title," she smiled and disconnected.

He laughed and started thanking Mavis and every god, entity, star and celestial spirit he could think of for ensuring she had lived. The rawness of the fog, headache and exhaustion suddenly seemed to lift and dissipate. The news of her being alive, and with a strategy of course, was one of the most reassuring feelings he had felt in a long time. There was work to be done, he groaned when he tried hard not to picture whatever situation he was going to be interrupting Bora in to tell him the news. Levy was alive.

Levy was now broke, her legs burned and was finally making her way back to the camp Laxus set up for them. She had got a lacrima to contact Mest, a pair of pants, a shirt, boots, and whatever food she could afford with what she had left. The skirt of a lady's dress was often a very convenient tool and great place to stowaway weapons, coins, or magical items. She thanks Mavis a few coins managed to survive the swim down the river.

Her new outfit wouldn't have been her first choice but it was most definitely easier to travel with. She had opted for form-fitting black pants, comfortable brown boots, and an orange boat-necked, long-sleeved tunic with white trim details. There was something about the color orange that seemed suitable for every mood, occasion and season, Levy thought.

She was running on no food and she felt ready to collapse from overusing her magic but at this point after her conversation with Mest she felt a small surge of motivation and energy. She giggled at the shock he showed when answer her call. She missed her friend. He had a knack for being so incredibly serious or hilarious at the most unusual times, which, for some reason reassured her that regardless of the struggles he would be there.

A sigh of relief almost escaped Laxus' lips when he heard her walking towards the clearing. The sun was beginning to set and a number of different scenarios has already ran the course through his mind as to what could have happened. He dreaded the idea of executing a search-and-rescue and risk getting caught. He saw her step into the small clearing wearing a completely different outfit.

"You had enough money to go shopping little girl?" he asked.

Little girl? He irked her to no end. "And to buy us a little food and contact my friend. A dress is more than a dress I'll have you know. Mest told me that Erza Scarlet was already dispatched to investigate the disappearance slash death-"

"Erza Scarlet?"

"Yes, I know. Terrifying but relax Mest should buy us more than enough time to cross the border into Joya and hopefully more but as of now, she is still not on our trail," she explained.

"Erza Scarlet is some kind of demon," he said.

"No… not entirely anyway. She is a most formidable enemy to have but she's kind and one of the sweetest people I know," she defended her friend. "Here, I got us some fruit and bread. Actually I don't know if you eat, well I assume you do, anyway I can't remember the last time I ate so I'm famished."

"Of course I eat and thanks," he said biting into it. "So what exactly did you say you did at court?"

"I didn't and that is still none of your concern. I was a lady at court with friends in reasonable high places," she dismissed as she sat reclining on a tree opposite Laxus with her own apple.

"I get the feeling after our little trade off Cobra and I agreed to give up a little more information that you are volunteering. Maybe after all this we should reconsider what the terms were," he walked over to her and bent at the knees looking pointedly at her.

Was he threatening her? "Don't forget that what you got out of our little trade off is your life, _dragon-slayer_ ," she glared.

He grinned manically. This girl had brass. "Are you threatening me?"

She leaned forward and returned the sweetest smile. "Take it for what you want."

"Well, how about you answer some of my questions? After all I am taking you the council…" he said.

She considered it, depending on what he asked it shouldn't be entirely too dangerous. Not to mention he was a giant.

"Alright. What do you want to know."

"What part do you play for the Inner Coup?" She noticed his toned changed, as if biting at her heels. Underestimating Laxus would prove very dangerous.

During the last three years Levy learned that the best way to deliver lies and manipulations was to hide them and cover them in countless truths, so that the lie slipped unnoticed.

"I am a cousin to Erza Scarlet, my parents died when I was young and due to the prowess of Erza and her value to the king, he offered to raise me along with her. Due to those connections I have had access to various high places within court. About three years ago I was… approached by my friend Mest to join the coup and well the rest is history," she explained.

"If your uncle the king offered to raise you, why would you repay back his generosity with betrayal?" he asked.

"Because he is responsible for the death of my family," she said unflinchingly. These same words, or slight variations of them had been repeated over and over in her head since the day Mest confided in her.

"It seems that one of the main reasons the resistance is brought together is death under King Jude's hands, whether in the East or West," he mumbled.

"It's more than that. It's not just the murder of people but also the devastation of this land. The people in the East suffer under his oppression, his cruelty, and greed. You hear stories about the West, about their festivals, their lightness of spirit despite the shadow Jude casts. What I seek is retribution for my family's death and I want the light to return to the East, the suffering to stop. Death comes in many forms and there is no worse death than when one doesn't actually die," she noticed how bright the moon was tonight. She could see him clearly despite the sun have slipped just behind the mountains to West.

"We should get some sleep," he wasn't sure how but he knew she was talking about herself.

"Goodnight," she turned to her side.

* * *

 **He's coming! Can you guess who? We also learn of Lucy's whereabouts! Please review and thank you for reading.**


	7. Chapter 7

**He's here! Our infamous, sexy, pierced man is here!**

* * *

 **Chapter 7**

He still wasn't sure how it was that Jura had gathered the intel that Laxus and Cobra had escaped and he certainly didn't have a clue as to how he knew they hadn't been able to travel through the Earthland Sea to reach Joya through one of her port towns. The council's informants ran deep all across both sides of the border.

Gajeel's teeth and fist clenched imagining the grueling journey across Iceberg. He was sure they were tortured, probably injured. The balcony of his room overlooked Jura's estate and although not expansive like some of the Eastern lords this had been Gajeel's home for the past 7 years.

First, Joya temple along with every other Dragon Link temple were destroyed, then running and hiding in the forests of Bosco for years. However the event that changed everything was when Metalicana disappeared. Memories from those days blur because of the anger he had felt towards the East, the resentment for stripping his foster father and the other slayers of a home and their peace. There had been so much anger during that time, it clouded and controlled so much of what his life was and is now still. Anger at Metalicana for disappearing on him, for leaving him alone after living on the run for 4 years, anger at himself for not being strong enough, so much anger.

Recalling those days living in the woods by himself after his father left. Even now standing on this balcony 7 years later, he still felt that tiny pang of fear and despair that had blinded and possessed him then. Gajeel didn't know how long he had been alone in the forest when Makarov found him. By then the council had already found every other live dragon-slayer except Cobra.

None of the dragon-slayers liked to talk about those years after the extermination began and especially after the 7 slayers of the East were murdered. When Makarov had rounded the slayers up he created cover stories for each of them and scattered them to live with different members of the council for further training and safety. Makarov had sent him to live to Jura Neekis and his niece Juvia Lockser. It was here that he had also met Lily.

He was worried, feeling entirely guilty and useless. When he had successfully reached the ship waiting for him at Earthland Sea to depart to Veronica with Princess Lucy, he had fought every instinct to not smash the boat to pieces.

After departing Bellum, the rest of the trip back was so quiet and simple it unnerved Gajeel. All he could do was go over the mistakes, the capture of his two comrades, every moment trying to determine how it could have gone so wrong, how they could let it happen. His anger simmered and part of him wanted badly to lash out at the princess. When he delivered her to Makarov, Wendy and that flame-for-brain at the safe house in Veronica he felt an invisible load lift off his chest. She would most definitely be safer in Fiore, away from his temporary anger and any possible retribution from the East.

They had been unprepared for the amount of guards the Princess would have with her. In simple words, Jellal Fernandes and his team was what they were unprepared for. Laxus, Cobra and Gajeel had tried to do what they could and still walk away with the princess. What was worse was Makarov's instruction to keep their dragon-slayer powers hidden to keep their existence a secret. Keeping their nature restrained was insufferable and made battle difficult. He gripped the wood railing until he heard a snap, he took a deep breath.

Somewhere downstairs, most likely the north wing, he thought, there was a siren. He recognized the sound as the alarm they had set up around the border perimeter. Someone had crossed. Gajeel called for Lily and bolted downstairs to round up the twins, they would most likely need help.

It took less than 20 minutes for Gajeel, Pantherlily, Rouge and Sting to sprint to the three locations where they had place the alarms. When Gajeel walked to the tiny clearing, it was empty. There was no scent of either Cobra or Laxus so he waiting for one of the twins to call him.

"Nothing," Lily said. He communication lacrima rang, it's was Sting. Gajeel and Lily began running towards the spot further north.

"It's Cobra, just Cobra," Sting said when he replied. Damn it, he ran faster.

Rouge had already reached their location. He walked through the clearing and saw Cobra standing there, looking reasonably uninjured and alone.

"Oi," he called their attention. The three dragon slayers turned to look at him. "Where's Laxus?"

"He should be here in about 2 days time, maybe 3 at most," Gajeel almost thought he was chirping with positivity.

"What in the hell has you so happy? What do you mean a couple of days?" Gajeel asked.

"Let's say he is currently on an prolonged date," he smirked.

"A date? Cobra, what the hell are you talking about?" he wanted to punch him.

He sighed, "It's a long story. Look, I want to sit down, have something to eat and plus Jura will want to hear this."

Gajeel and the other four began to make their way back to the estate. Gajeel couldn't really imagine what could have happened that could incite Cobra to say Laxus was currently on a date, whatever that meant. He was clearly healed at some point during their journey, he was sure he had heard Jura say the informants confirmed their torture. With Cobra and apparently Laxus out of that hellhole, the burn of his anger lessened but his pride still pricked him like a thorn on the side for letting them get bested. With this turn of events Jura wasn't the only one who really wanted to hear his story.

Juvia heard the main door open and hushed voices. She had prepared all sorts of magical bandages, ointments, washcloths, and first aid medical tools in case Cobra or Laxus would need immediate treatment. Although she didn't have the ability to practice healing magic she could provide proficient medical treatment. Juvia envisioned the two coming back with cuts, bruises, bleeding… she shuddered slightly. She stood and rushed towards the main entry of the house.

What she first clearly noticed was that most of the preparations she had made were not going to be necessary. The second was that there were only four of them. Tears began to pool in her eyes and a fierce anger began to ignite. Had Laxus perhaps?

"Relax Juvia, he's alive, he's just not here. Don't start balling for nothin'," Gajeel said as she approached them. He could smell her tears coming and he wasn't in the mood to deal with that at the moment.

They six of them walked towards Jura's study. Gajeel knew he would be waiting there. When they entered Jura was standing in front of the window on the left far corner of the room. That window had the best view of the southern mountains as well as the gardens on the estate. Jura didn't move when they entered.

At first he couldn't understand why it was that Makarov had sent him here. It almost seemed that him and Jura had absolutely nothing in common. When he first arrived, Gajeel would most often confuse his calmness and the tranquility which he treated him and every situation with for pity. As a teenager he would tease Jura about his baldness and would try to run away into forests of Joya. Eventually, before he had a chance to recognize when it begun Gajeel began to feel a sense of comfort from Jura's demeanor, maybe because it was so different from his own.

This situation reflected exactly those feelings. Gajeel knew Jura's reasons for not speaking, for deliberately taking his time to gather his thoughts. He sure as hell didn't know what he was thinking but after years this was his process. Lily was in many ways similar to Jura too.

"Cobra, where is Laxus?" he finally said turning to them and walking towards his desk. "Juvia, would you mind bring Cobra something to eat?" Jura smiled at his niece.

"It would be Juvia's pleasure!" she rushed out.

"We came across an estate, not sure who's. As we were traveling through Iceberg Laxus was sure he recognized a specific cliff we were coming across so in his mind as long as we could get up and over we'd be safe. Well, the idiot was wrong but before he figured that out, we were found. It's a long story but we ended up taking a girl with us-"

"What! I don't know if you remember but we got the girl we needed!" Gajeel shouted.

"Oh believe me, I wasn't allowed to forget," Cobra hissed fiercely. "All three of us jumped down the cliff we had just climbed into a river and well things got a bit shaky after that. I was injured, badly, and Laxus wasn't doing too good himself. The girl we took with us gave us a hand. She healed me and him… for something in return," he finished.

"What was that?" Jura asked.

He sighed and was quite for a while. Gajeel felt that could only mean that they had been a pair of idiots and whatever they gave this woman was something they shouldn't have.

"Answers to her questions. She knows everything but-" before he could finish Gajeel's iron first had made its way at lightning speed across Jura's desk and knocking Cobra and the chair back with his punch.

"What the fuck? What did you do?" Sting and Rouge yelled.

"Gajeel, retract," Jura said over all their yelling. He slowly obliged.

Here was one of those moments; one of those moments where he felt Jura and Lily's prolonged presence in his life had changed him. Instead of jumping over his desk and throwing the punch himself and joining Sting and Rouge's chorus he was silent. Had this happened a few years ago when he was 17 or 18 he would have reacted with pure anger and cynicism. Gajeel couldn't understand how they could have risked giving some woman that kind of information. The thought that Cobra could have died before didn't seem like such a bad loss compared to the situation both him and Laxus had now put them in.

His insides burned with emotion and he was fuming, his teeth were clenched and he could feel a scowl mar his features. Secrecy had been their biggest weapon, not just since the council started mobilizing their plans but also since the war begun. Who was this girl they had risked everything for? Gajeel felt as if he had acid in his mouth, he was glad she wasn't here.

"Explain yourself Cobra," Jura said with a murderous undertone.

Cobra should have known better than to start with those words exactly. He didn't blame them for reacting that like but man, did they have to kick a guy when he was already down, he thought.

Juvia entered the room with food and tea and immediate froze when seeing they were clearly not in the same situation she had left them in. Before she could ask what had happened, Cobra began speaking.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Levy and Laxus had been walking for the better part of 5 hours and Levy was done. She was done walking, done living, done breathing, just done. Her feet ached so badly, her lower back hurt, her arms hurt and no matter how much she complained Laxus didn't slow down the pace. After everything they had been through the last few days, it was now that Levy felt she would give up.

"Laxus, please just leave me here. I can't go on," she leaned against a tree.

"You are being dramatic," he said.

"Dramatic? Listen, I get you're super human but I am not. I'll catch up in, oh I don't know, 3 years," she retorted.

"Fine, 15 minutes and you better not sit down. The blood will pool and it will only come back to haunt you later," he turned back to where she had stopped.

"Oh thank Mavis," she said. "Are you sure I can't sit down? Or I have a fantastic idea. You could carry me, seeing as how you have nearly two feet on me, shoulders as wide as a bear, and a rock hard body. I'm sure you'd have no problem-" Levy blushed. A what did she say? She was sure Laxus would not let this one slide.

Levy would absolutely be lying if she said Laxus' body has gone unnoticed the last two days. Of course most of the noticing she did at first either elicited fear of death or… fear of his death. Although she was fed up with the traveling and she was sure she dreamed of taking a warm bath last night, it was not hard for Levy to imagine countless worse scenarios.

Laxus showed her that grin of his and laughed, "My rock hard body?"

"I-I meant it as a purely observational fact. All of what I said is, basically a fact. I-"

"You didn't strike me as the kind of girl that liked guys three times her size with rock hard bodies," he grinned.

"I am not, I-" why was she getting so flustered? Two could play this game. "Fine, yes… so what if I am? We are alone now, I don't think taking a short break would set us back too much right?"

Levy pushed past the extreme embarrassment she was feeling and willed herself to put on the… seductress act? She was mortified and Laxus could tell but he had to admit she was cute when she tried to play this game.

"Well, after being tortured, jumping to my death and nearly dying I don't think a break sounds like a bad idea. I just have to let you know," he leaned in, "it won't be a short break."

She gaped. "Okay-okay, no, sorry that's not going to happen." She pushed his face away with her hand and maneuvered out of the situation only to hear Laxus laugh at her expense.

"Relax little girl, I was just playing. You were pretty brave though," he was still laughing and patted her on the head.

Mortified. "Thanks Laxus," she said sarcastically.

"That was fun, I almost believed you for a second. Well, maybe the only thing I believe was that _you_ believe I have a rock hard body," he said.

"Ugh, yeah I am sure you did believe that. That was awful, I'm mortified. I don't usually have the opportunity to be so… bold," she laughed nervously.

"Well like I said, you did pretty well, it was fun. You're pretty cute when you get flustered," he said.

"Thanks? And um… ahem, you aren't- I mean, I would agree that-"

"You appreciate my wide shoulders? Or me being three times your size? Or do you appreciate my rock hard body better?" he smiled wide.

"Laxus! Stop! Your, your physique does not go by unnoticed, yes," Levy was sure her face was on fire.

"You're such a bookworm but thanks for the compliment. Maybe we should share these compliments more often, getting you worked up is at least half the fun," he ruffled her hair again as he heard her gasp. "Let's go kid, if we keep up the pace we should be there by nightfall."

Levy followed trying to wrap her mind around their most recent interaction. Despite her mortification it had been… amusing? It had been a very long time since Levy had felt the liberty to joke around, and most definitely, joke around so boldly. She only dared to do so with Mest but even then they remained so proper. Life at court was stifling in every sense of the word. Even Lucy yearned for freedom, despite her positivity. If her current interactions with Laxus and Cobra were any indication of how her future meeting with the council would proceed Levy felt some hope.

The two continued traveling with occasional small talk, or Laxus revisiting their previous flirtatious ruse much to Levy's discomfort, or in companionable silence. They avoided any large clearings, steered clear of any trails or roads, and by the time the sun began to set Laxus began recognizing the change in scents.

The woods and valleys of Joya had a distinct smell. Gajeel had explained to him once that it was because of the properties of Joya's soil. The state was known for providing and trading copious amounts of precious stones and metals. They were almost there.

"Levy we are currently crossing the border into Joya, we should be within the safe perimeter within just a few hours," he turned to look at her.

"That sounds marvelous, I am dying for a bath to be honest," she exhaled.

"Yeah, you and me both. Hey, maybe we could share one?" he laughed.

"Laxus!" she yipped. "You're getting much too comfortable I think."

"Yeah, only getting more comfortable at making you uncomfortable. I get a bigger laugh every time," he replied. "Come on, I know you're capable of coming up with your own retorts. You certainly don't lack the wit."

"True but it's not very appropriate. We barely know each other."

"I think we're past that point, kid."

"Little girl, kid, listen, I am not a child," she walked in front of him placing her hand on his stomach to stop him. Rock solid, she laughed internally. "I agree we are past the point of considering each other strangers, but I don't appreciate the nicknames."

Levy began to trace her had across the ripples of his stomach, feeling them tense under her touch. This was her chance. She stepped closer, her mind going back to the stories Erza or Lucy would conjure while they had their private parties or lunches. Fighting back a most certain blush, she made her move.

"What if, after all that happened earlier I told you I wanted to give it a shot?" she looked up at him and used her free hand to trace trails up his forearm.

She moved her hand dangerously low to the hem of his pants. "I never thought I had a preference but now, maybe a curiosity has surfaced that only you can satisfy," she bit her lip and looked at him.

Laxus wasn't sure when he stopped breathing and he lost track of the last coherent thought he had. All his eyes and mind were focused on was that damn hand tracing his abdomen and now tracing the hem of his pants. He hadn't been lying when he said she was cute, and now with the low light and that damn lip slowly sliding from beneath her teeth he would be a fool if he said she wasn't looking mighty appetizing. Levy suddenly flipped a switch and smiled sweetly. Damn this woman.

She squealed in innocent delight, "I did it, didn't I? I got you!" Levy won this round.

Laxus exhaled a shaky breath… damn brat. "I'll get you back for that."

They continued on their way, Levy happily giggling about her success. By the time that the moon was hanging brightly over their heads Laxus distinctly recognized where they were.

They should be here somewhere. He wasn't sure where they had set up the alarms of the pick up points but he just kept walking knowing they should be nearby. Before Laxus was able to go further he heard them running towards them, he wasn't able to get a word in before he felt Gajeel, that overgrown pet of his, Cobra and the twins there with them.

"Laxus! What?" Levy said. Laxus turned to see a knife to Levy's neck coming from Gajeel's arm.

"That's completely unnecessary, Gajeel," Laxus said.

"I don't think so. I get this woman here might have you under whatever bullshit spell she sprouted but you might have just cost us everything Laxus," Gajeel's words were cold.

"Let's go, he will want us back to talk to her," Rouge said walking towards Levy putting handcuffs on her.

Levy was in shock. The sudden turn of events felt were a hurtful reminder of reality and it hit her like the cold river days earlier. She had a knife to her neck, she was handcuffed with what she guessed where magic-canceling handcuffs, and she was sure she would be interrogated at their destination. There was a boiling in her heart as she looked at Laxus standing in front of her. What was happening shouldn't surprise her but she almost felt betrayed.

Levy looked to the man that had the knife to her neck. Blood red, she thought. His eyes were the color of blood yet there was nothing but ice behind them. If it were not for the situation they were in, Levy would almost feel curious about the piercings on his face but now her anger just simmered.

"Walk," he said. "You got some questions we need answered."

* * *

 **Here is where it begins! I promise things will start picking up from here between Gajeel and Levy, still taking my time to develop the relationship but they're together now and will be for pretty much the rest of the story. Thanks for readings and please review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Gajeel pushed the small girl into one of Jura's cellar rooms. They weren't cells but they resembled them enough. Down here was were most of the alcohol, food and supplies were kept and since there were few of them living in the house many of the supply rooms were empty. The cellar was made entirely of stone to keep everything cool and the individual storage rooms had bars in order for one to see what was in each of them. Pretty damn close to a cell, he thought.

She begrudgingly walked into the small area and turned to look at him. He had left it up to the twins to take Laxus to Jura while he took care of the girl. Once he had placed the chain and lock on the door he turned to leave before she stopped him.

"Excuse me! Please, wait," she said.

"What?"

"Um, I know I'm not in any position to- will I be able to speak to someone? I am certain Cobra must have explained why I am here," she looked at him.

She was tiny, a shrimp, probably barely reaching his chest. He turned and left without saying a word. Levy almost thought a whimper escaped her lips. A tingling of claustrophobia started to surface contemplating staying locked down here. Levy gasped suddenly remembering she had left the communication lacrima tucked into the hem of her pants. She could contact Mest!

With her hands handcuffed she fumbled trying to make it work but eventually figured she would lay it on the ground to be able to use her hands more freely. As she placed it on the ground and began to active it, the lacrima began melting and sinking into the shadow on the floor. Levy reached out to it before it disappeared and screamed as she saw a hand emerge from the shadows pulling her under.

Levy was panting and her knees were trembling when she opened her eyes to see that she was in a room. How had she gotten here? Levy was sure she had been pulled into the shadows. She saw Laxus, Cobra, the man that had locked her up, two other men and a woman she didn't recognize standing at the far end. Finally and much to Levy's surprise, was a massive feline. It was on both legs next to the man who locked her up. Could that possibly be an exceed? From behind her a fifth man appeared and walked towards them.

"She had this lacrima with her," he said placing it on the desk. "There's no way she can't be a spy Jura."

Jura? Jura Neekis? Is that were she was?

"I can explain that," she muttered.

"I'm sure you can," in the darkness of before she hadn't been able to see the real length of the man's hair.

"I can. Cobra or at least Laxus must have explained why and how I acquired that," she defended herself.

"I don't know how a shrimp like you managed to convince those two idiots that you were helping them but you won't be-"

"Gajeel." Jura warned. "Why don't you explain then."

"I needed it to contact my friend. I am part of the Inner Coup in the East. The thought was that if I could contact him and ensure him that I was safe, he could buy me some time to get in contact with the council of the West in order to be a sort of… liaison," she said. Did he call her shrimp? Where were all these pet names coming from?

"Yes, we were told that by Cobra," even from the other end of the room Levy could see the man towered over Laxus and the others in the room. "Unfortunately and I am sure you understand. It really isn't reassuring. There had been rumors of the Inner Coup as far as Fiore so coming up with a tale like that wouldn't have been hard given the situation you were in. You could have used it to contact you friend yes, but only to inform them of you whereabouts and bring a colossal problem to our door."

"I can absolutely see why you would think that," Levy had taken a deep breath, retrieving her strategic persona. The one that for years had to act like a rock, manipulating and pretending, all those years. Acting diplomatically, walking on eggshells around the Eastern lords to gain their trust and all the while trying not to lose her uncle's. "I am prepared to answer your questions to prove that I have no intention of placing, not only your efforts but ours, in jeopardy by contacting those loyal to the King. What do you need to know?"

"I am afraid very little could prove that. We are unattached from them Inner Coup so there is very little about it that you could use to corroborate your position. From what Cobra has shared it seems you have gained a bit too much information on their… personal details. That isn't something we take lightly, Miss…"

"Connell. My name is Levy Connell," she said absent-mindedly.

"Miss Connell. So, you can see our predicament," Jura said.

"Then kill me," she said causing everyone to look at her. "I mean that is what you're getting at right? There's no real way for me to prove who I am and I not only know about your involvement in the resistance of the west Jura Neekis but I am also aware that there are at least three dragon-slayers in the room. Your most obvious choice is to kill me."

Jura turned and sat at his desk. She knew who he was, which wasn't wholly too unusual. However, her knowledge of the dragon-slayers was extremely worrying the ample time she had to divulge the information. Well, if she were a sort of spy the information would have been given away a long time ago, Jura pondered. The fact that dragon-slayers still existed would have been something any of Jude's spies would have immediately reported. The small girl was right, at the moment she was better to them dead but she seemed rather… zealous and could provided them valuable information.

Levy hoped they killed her because the other alternatives would be interrogation and possibly torture. Although, she had no real reason to undergo torture, they were working towards the same goal. Any information she revealed would only be towards helping them, she had no reason to withhold it.

"Connell, you said," Jura finally spoke.

"Yes."

"I knew a Connell family in the East. Our connection has dwindled since but I didn't know they had a daughter."

"I am sure there is more than one Connell family in all of the east," there were alarms going off in her head. Walking down the family and background path was perilous. She had a back-up story for the back-up story for the back-up story but she wasn't sure how well it would hold up to Lord Neekis' questions.

"Hm, yes I am sure. Laxus alerted me to a fragment of your family history. A cousin to Erza Scarlet, he said."

"That is correct," she gulped. She had to take control of the conversation by throwing a bone for him to latch on. "Growing up at Pergrande court is where I met the man who introduced me to the Inner Coup. Mest Gryder from Enca, he is a member of the King's council and the one that guided me towards the resistance."

It was never her intention to shed light on Mest's involvement but the situation was not in Levy's favor.

"Mest Gryder," he pondered. Are names all this man can say? "You're lying, Lady Levy."

Levy felt the blood drain form her face. What had she said?

"I knew it," the man with piercings said.

"Gajeel, I believe you don't," Jura replied, helping Levy finally put a name to the gruff man. "Lady Levy, who are you?"

* * *

 **Oh no! Will Levy decide it's time they know who she is? If so, how could that change things? Please review and thanks for reading!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

"Lady Levy, who are you?" Levy could feel the tension in the room grow. All the people in the room looked at her accusatorily.

"I told you I am a member of court in Pergrande Kingdom and have grown up with Princess Lucy and Erza Scarlet. My parents were murdered by orders of King Jude and Mest Gryder was who introduced me to the Inner Coup," she said again. There was adrenaline beginning to course through her body urging her to run but she was glued to the spot. I can't panic now, Levy thought.

"How do you know your parents were murdered?" Jura asked.

What? That was the last question she expected him to ask. "I-I don't know. Mest was the one that revealed to me the information," she said.

"Why do you believe him?"

"Because I do, because I-" why had she believed him? "Because I knew it, I felt I had… known all along," She was losing control of the whole situation and now she was so close to talking about her family, her name, her burden.

Jura stood and walked towards the girl. As he approached, Levy felt she was suddenly in the presence of a giant oak tree. That was the feeling he gave her. It was such a familiar feeling. An image of a sunny day under the shade of a giant tree came to mind. A blast of pain shot through her temple.

"Lady Connell, who are you?"

She looked down at her boots, her head throbbing. In her mind she saw Mest, Jet and Droy during one of the last times they were all together. They had been at the stables after going for a ride. Jet and Droy had been their usual goofy selves all morning but something in the conversation had changed the mood toward a serious, sad one.

She couldn't remember now what that had been but all she heard was Mest's voice saying to her: Your name has so much more meaning than you realize Levy. She sighed and looked at Jura with resignation and dull ache.

"My name is-" but before she could say another word her communication lacrima began to sound. Hero Mest again to save the day, she could barely contain her relief. At the other side of the room the man named Gajeel had taken hold of it.

"Answer it," Jura asked. Levy could see barely make out Mest's outline in the image before she heard his voice.

"Levy, Lev- where is she?" he asked menacingly.

"Mest Gryder, I presume," Jura returned to Gajeel's side and took the device.

"Yes. Who are you and where is she?"

"Right here," he pointed the lacrima at Levy. "We appear to be in a sort of predicament Lord Gryder. We can not corroborate her identity."

"Of course you can't. Neither side of this effort has any connection or communication. If it wasn't for the fact that there were dragon-slayers involved we could doubt your position too," Levy wanted to punch the man. Now they would really believe she did spy! What was he doing?

Gajeel strode to Levy, grabbed her by the nape of her neck and pushed her forwards. "So you confirm this girl is some sort of damn spy."

"Take your hands off her! You idiots, King Jude already suspects those who took Princess Lucy captured to be dragon-slayers," he said.

"What?" There was a sudden commotion in the room, almost everybody present having something to say and ask. His grip on her neck only tightened and Levy cringe in pain.

"Quiet," Jura boomed. "How does he suspect?"

"Tell that pierced savage to release her," Gajeel let her go.

"It seems you either overlooked telling your men to hide their magic or they didn't do a good job at it. When your party came for the kidnapping, Jellal Fernandes and his team, which I am sure you are aware of, confronted them. There were few instances when he identified an unusual form of magic but kept it hidden thinking it must have been a mistake. When the investigation began Erza Scarlet was put in charge, she dug out every rock and most likely interviewed every single person in the town," Mest sighed. "There was eyewitnesses we couldn't have accounted for that saw your three men use magic. With magic banned, anyone seeing it would no doubt have little effort in noticing and recollecting it. The descriptions of the magic used varied in location, type and time during the attack but Erza dutifully reported what she learned. The council with the aggregate reports began voicing their concerns and… fears," Mest finished. Levy was always at awe at the information he gathered but was more surprised she hadn't learned any of it. Never asked either, she thought.

"That's impossible, we were careful," Laxus said.

"Not enough. I myself haven't seen the reports Erza filed but Jellal Fernandes is sympathetic to our goals and is somewhat in league with the Inner Coup. He confided in me what he saw once the rumors broke out about the nature of the attackers. There are three instances throughout the battle that gave you away. Jellal said 'impenetrable skin as if skin was made of iron, certain swords were destroyed corrosively as if poisoned, and some report seeing lightening eyes. Those were the three things he reported being seen that caused him to question."

Levy watched the reaction of the men in the room as they looked at each other. Cobra and Laxus were implied clearly as having revealed their magic while the last had been the iron dragon-slayer. The image of his piercings glinting in the moonlight as he held a knife to her throat resurfaced. The man named Gajeel had to be iron dragon-slayer.

"Well way to go you idiots! You were all caught!" the smaller blonde said.

"I understand there's much to fear and doubt about who she says she is but Levy is worth more to you alive. Her death or injury puts would only prove to be deadly for both our causes. She is who she says she is and is an invaluable asset to the Inner Coup. To prove her and myself, I can continue to provide you with information that will be valuable to you. For example and the reason for my contact is Erza knows you're alive Levy. She's currently on her way to PuertMont, apparently there is a lead of your whereabouts there," Mest said.

"How long ago?" Levy asked.

"This morning. She will be there by tomorrow, can she follow your trail from there?"

"Undoubtedly, if she manages to find out what I purchased, which I am sure she will, Erza will suspect one of two things. That I was taken hostage and forced to purchase supplies since Laxus didn't step near the town or that I am working with them. Knowing her she will believe the first and would want proof to believe the second," she said.

"I agree. Your involvement has been kept hidden very well. She won't want to believe it," Mest and Levy began interacting normally, as they always had when discussing plans. Talking to him despite the situation she was in made her feel safe, as if he could somehow protect her from whatever dangers were ahead of her.

"No she won't. Are Jet and Droy with her or Jellal?" she asked.

As the two continued the conversation Gajeel began to feel irked and his anger was tipping to a boiling point. They had been caught and were already suspected of being slayers from day one and here they were listening to shorty girl and her boyfriend discuss strategy as if they were not even here. He was about to say something when he felt Lily's paw on his shoulder.

"They seem to be working out a strategy that will help us. If Erza Scarlet follows them here they will decimate your uncle's estate," he whispered.

"Alright, I need you to keep in touch. I will no longer be your point of contact," the girl finished.

"Seems good to me. Now, where are you and what is your name?" he asked Jura.

"My name and my whereabouts are unimportant at the moment. I will make contact tomorrow," Jura disconnected.

This whole time Jura had been pondering how it was that this astonishing hand had fallen on his lap. Regardless of what the girl wanted, he had to contact and bring the council together. The news of the dragon-slayers already being suspected, who she was and the possibility of working with the Inner Coup all garnered a meeting. He turned to look at her once again.

"Lord Neekis, I would like to know how Princess Lucy is doing. Is she alright? Is she safe?" she asked.

"The princess is safe. She was transferred to Fiore and is staying at a safe house under the supervision of Makarov Dreyar and some of his mages," Jura answered walking back to his desk.

"Dreyar? Lord Dreyar? Are all the member of the council of the West well-known lords?" she asked.

"Hide in plain sight," Jura said motioning for her to sit in front of a table close to the window to the left of room. Levy slowly walked towards it and saw maps displayed below her.

"Juvia, would you please prepare one of the guest rooms for her?" Jura asked casually.

"Of course, Juvia would be happy to," she slowly made her way out, shutting the door quiet behind her.

"We need to set up a meeting with the council Lord Neekis, as soon as possible. Ezra Scarlet and her team have been dispatched to find me or at least find my body and although there are a few members in her team that answer to the Inner Coup, Erza is relentless. She will not stop until she finds something," Levy paused.

"In that time it would be… most prudent, if we find a cohesive why to cooperate at this decisive time. I have knowledge of Jude's most recent strategy, at least until I was taken. He will either strike here or here at the weakest borders now that he has a chance or he will sit back and wait. Whichever, we need to be ready," her tone was even.

Gajeel looked at the girl and suddenly decided the girl had a backbone. Having just engaged in the earlier dialogue, being taken at knifepoint, locked up, and now talking strategy like none of that had happened.

"That will not be possible here. I must send notice to Makarov and the rest of the council. If a meeting does happen it would most likely take place in Minstrel or Fiore," he said.

She was the splitting image of Lenore, down to the hazel eyes but her personality, the strategy talk, was all Alexander. Hearing her discuss business brought back images of him and Alexander having a stiff drink late at night in his study during the beginnings of the war.

"Alright, then we should move as quickly as possible. I mean it when I say Erza will not stop. If, or I should say, when she realizes I have crossed the border that will force Jude to do something about it. We need to use this time wisely," she reasoned bring him out of his reverie.

"I agree, we will leave in a days time for Minstrel to the port town of Anis. There we will cross the sea to Fiore. That should give the council more than enough time to decide where they would like to meet and time to get there," he said.

"Great, good. Thank you Lord Neekis for your support," Levy smiled. Things were moving along, now she just had to ignore the throbbing in her temple and the ache in her heart.

"Gajeel, take her to one of the guest rooms. I'm sure you'll bump into Juvia on the way," he said.

"Come with me," Gajeel and Lily said as he walked past her and out the door.

Before following Gajeel and the exceed out the door, Levy shot Laxus a look he was still trying to understand. He had seen the way she switched her demeanor but the look in her eyes took him back to the days when Tariante had disappeared, or worse, when his father betrayed them. He could ignore the pang he felt in his chest.

* * *

 **First real Gajevy interaction up next! How do you think it will go? Please please review, thank you for reading!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Levy was past the point of exhaustion, past the point shock, past the point of wanting what she wanted. As she walked out of the room she noticed that the exceed changed forms and now looked like a small cat with wings.

"Go look for Juvia will ya?" he asked and the exceed silently flew ahead of them in search of the girl.

The man had been nothing but cold and gruff but she was itching to ask about his companion. The image of Laxus sarcastic, taunting grin flashed into her mind. The next was her cousin Lucy sitting on her bed, talking about the most recent book they had read wishing they were running a bookstore in a town far away. Living a normal life, falling in love, being independent… her eyes started to water. She missed her cousin's strength immensely.

"Don't cry," he said.

"I-I'm not."

"I can smell it. Stop crying."

"You can smell? Oh I see… I-I'm sorry," she said so softly.

After reaching the second level and taking a right towards the guest bedrooms Gajeel heard her speak. "Excuse me? Can I ask you a question Mr..?"

"Redfox. What?"

"Is your companion an exceed?"

"Yeah," he answered.

"That's wonderful, I've never seen one before. I had no idea they could take on multiple forms. We have a book in our library talking about the culture in Edolas and remember reading exceed had the ability to fly. They have such an interesting culture and such an array of different species in Edolas. Once I learned about the horrible civil war that happened there between exceeds and humans, apparently-"

"Listen shorty, I can barely withhold my enthusiasm... You can talk to Lily if you want, I'm sure he'll be happy about your mind-numbing eagerness to discuss his homeland," Gajeel said.

"S-sure, sorry." Shorty, really? Levy had made up her mind. He was incredibly rude, insensitive and most likely terribly constipated. She would be mindful to interact with him as little as possible.

"I think Juvia set up this room for you, the light is on," he turned the knob on a door to their left. A soft light came from the room and two hushed voices ceased. Juvia and the exceed where inside.

"Miss Connell, Juvia has set up this room for you! There is a bath waiting in the adjacent room and here are some fresh towels," her hair a darker shade of blue than her own and her eyes reminded Levy of the sea at night.

"Thank you so much and just Levy please," she took the towels. She almost giggled in anticipation of a bath.

Gajeel was about to leave her when her voiced stopped him short. "I understand the uncertainty the situation brings but I do want to take the opportunity to assure you that I intend to help in any way possible," Levy said.

"Who? Yourself or us?" Gajeel snapped.

"Gajeel!" both Juvia and Lily said.

"Both. We have extremely similar goals and, if I'm being completely honest, in order for both of us to succeed it is beneficial to the Inner Coup for your identities to be kept secret."

"Well, I'm glad its in yer interest Lady Connell. Heavens know what could have happened to us then," Gajeel said cynically inching forward.

"That is not what I meant!" she defended.

"I am sure it isn't. It was clear as day, we were all in that room with you. That boyfriend of yours was not giving orders but receiving them. You might have quelled Jura's curiosity but not mine or anyone else's. All I have to say is, you might be his guest but to us you should still be locked up in the basement. Remember where you are," he threatened.

Levy had had enough. She was drained, angry, alone, and pushed into a corner by Gajeel Redfox's hostility. He dared push her and she would bite back mercilessly.

"If you were not such an egotistical creature you would have already seen I intend to help. Remember Redfox, the knowledge of your true nature was already known to me before I was dragged into this. It was you and your companion's incompetence that permitted that mistake to happen. Not to mention, the information I already willing provided to your use as well as saving the lives of your friends. Do not let your pride blame me for your own failures, I am here to help all of us."

Had this woman been a foot taller and with a dick between her legs Gajeel would have punched her to oblivion. Everything she had said was the truth but he had learned that the truth was never to be held as a comfort. A growl escaped his lips but the girl stood there defiantly. She had won this round but Gajeel would get the last word for damn sure.

"Yer right, but that doesn't mean I trust you. Keep your eyes open shrimp," he said before walking out and Pantherlily quickly flying after him.

"Oh! Miss Connell, Juvia is so sorry! Gajeel was upset at the whole situation and he was lashing out unwarrantedly. He is truly a kind person-"

"Kind? No Juvia, _you_ are a kind person. He is an insecure, over-protective bully." Deep breath, she told herself. Her body began to loosen from the tension of the exchange. "I probably went too far. It's been a rough couple of days and I am sorry Juvia but he had no excuse for his tone. I've made up my mind to interact as little as possible with Gajeel Redfox," she began to walk towards her bathroom.

"Juvia is very sorry and will let you bathe and rest," she said quietly walking out. She had in mind to have a very stern talk with Gajeel.

As Levy entered she was first hit with the steam that had accumulated in the modest bathroom, the second was the soft scent of lavender and something sweet she couldn't put her finger on. A knot began to form in Levy's throat as she almost cried in ecstasy at the bathtub in front of her. She quietly removed her stiff, dusty clothes and slowly dipped herself in the tub.

The water was a little warmer than she liked but within a few seconds she had dipped herself to her chin and relaxed. The tub was a classic of beautiful ivory with gold settings placed in the center of the room while the rest of the bathroom was finished in a peachy cream stone. Marble most likely, Levy thought. The sink and vanity were located behind her, a shower in the far left corner, and a window with a beautiful view in front of the tub. Despite the smaller size, the bathroom was luxurious and Levy began to scrub away the dirt and sweat that coated her body.

Her mind began to play back the conversation she had with Jura and Mest in the study. Regardless of the suspicion they held for her at least Lord Neekis had agreed to help and set up a meeting with the council. That was all she needed. Everyone would just have to deal with their suspicions on their own. She had no intention of bowing to their whims and risk everything they had worked years to build. Eventually they would have to realize who's side she was on.

As she began shampooing Levy wondered why she didn't tell them her name. Despite the negative reputation her family name held in the East, here in the West and for those against Jude's reign, her father's name was held if not in high esteem, at least positively. Another shot of pain pulsated through her temple. Gajeel Redfox's face and blood-red eyes appeared in her mind.

"Detestable man," she muttered.

His eyes kept appearing in her mind and she kept replaying what she had said to him moments earlier. According to Levy's nature, she couldn't help but feel guilty for her outburst. Juvia had been right, he must have been terribly frustrated and no doubt feeling guilty. Her words were a low blow Levy had purposefully delivered knowing their effect.

"Maybe I need to apologize…" she mused standing up and making her way to the shower.

Pantherlily knew when to keep silent and when to talk. At this moment he knew it was time to be silent. The previous exchange had not gone in Gajeel's favor and judging by the tension in his shoulders and the clenching of his fists he knew it as well. However, Lily felt his partner almost deserved it. Regardless of his anger and frustration at the mistakes made during the mission in Bellum it was no reason to lash out at the girl. He sighed unconsciously.

"You have something to say, cat?" Gajeel turned to face him.

"Actually yes. You're letting the anger get to best of you. Yes, mistakes were made but that was no reason to be so hostile towards the girl. If it is true that there are suspicions about your dragon-slayer magic in the East then cooperating with her and her allies are the best chance at keeping that knowledge buried for as long as possible. Treating her as you did doesn't really help anyone Gajeel," he schooled the man.

He had nothing to say and again the truth wounded more than he would have liked. He turned and continued making his way towards his room. Of course he knew Lily was right, and the shrimp for that matter, but that didn't mean he liked it. The three of them had made mistakes and they would have to deal with the consequences. There was a rock in his stomach as he thought of the conversation Jura would want to have with them.

But Gajeel still felt the girl had been let off the hook too easily. Hadn't Jura said she was lying? A call from a man named Mest Gryder suddenly fixed and erased all doubts? So much so that he was going to arrange for a meeting with the council? No, Jura had to have other reasons to believe her and Gajeel feared their mistakes had forced Jura's hand.

"I think you should apologize," Lily said behind him.

"Apologize?!"

"So far she has given no real reason to distrust her. Everything she said was the truth. I think you need to apologize Gajeel," Lily urged.

"You're out of yer mind cat," he replied as the fierce eyes of the girl flashed into his eyes. Hazel, he realized.

* * *

 **First off I want to sincerely thank Maiokoe for her review! You're awesome!**

 **So not off to the best start are we? Well not to worry, the next few chapters will kind of force our protagonists to figure out their differences. Please review & thanks so much for reading!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

In the morning a knocking on her door awakened Levy. She shot up in her bed saying, "Sarai, I'm almost ready just give me a minute."

"Miss Connell? It's Juvia."

"Oh! Oh, yes come in," Levy said trying to tame her mane and wake her face up.

"Hello Miss Connell, Juvia is sorry to wake you. Uncle wanted to let you rest today but he has received news from the council and wants you to join us for lunch," Juvia said standing near the door.

"Of course. Lunch!? What time is it? And Juvia, it's Levy," she got up from the bed and began looking for her clothes. Currently she had on what she imagined to be one of Juvia's sleeping chemises.

It was a lilac silk with extremely delicate lace trim and small, puffed sleeves. The gown was a little big so one of the sleeves hung off her shoulder and it reached a bit above her knees. The attire reminded her a lot of her cousin for some reason.

"It's a half past noon. Julia sent your clothes to be washed so I managed to alter one of my own gowns for you to wear," she said motioning to a folded up gown on the love seat next to the window on the left.

"Half past noon? Juvia thank you! You didn't have to do that," Levy walked over and held up the dress. It was exquisite emerald velvet. The dress was long sleeved sporting a boat neck with a gold trim. Simple and so elegant, Levy smiled.

"Juvia the dress is gorgeous. You didn't have to go through the trouble!" Levy said.

"Oh no, it was my pleasure. It was one of the simpler dresses Juvia owns that was easiest to alter. The fit might not be entirely correct but I cut down the sleeves and hem to fit you. Hope I guessed correctly," Juvia said as Levy entered the bathroom to change.

"It fits great! The sleeves and hem are the perfect length but the torso-" Levy made her way out of the bathroom.

"Hm, I see… The dress is supposed to be a more A-line but because of your size it hugs you down to your hips. Unconventional but I say you look great!"

"Wel…if you say so. I'll finish getting ready then," Levy smiled.

"Great! Juvia and uncle Jura will be waiting for you in the courtyard," she said walking out.

"But where is the courtyard?" she whispered as the door closed.

After doing what she could about her hair by putting a gold ribbon in her hair and waking herself up Levy walked out in search of the courtyard. She knew she at least had to get to the main floor and outside somehow. Once she had found a set of stair she was surprised to hear she had company.

"Lady Connell?" a small voice said behind her.

"Oh! Hi," she turned. "You are Mr. Redox's exceed companion!"

"Yes, my name is Pantherlily, but you can call me Lily. A pleasure to meet you."

"The pleasure is all mine and please call me Levy. I had um, tried to tell Gajeel my excitement about finally seeing an exceed. I had never had the pleasure of meeting one before but have read so much about your culture," Levy's excitement was getting the better of her before her stomach churned.

"You must be hungry, could I take you to the kitchen?" Pantherlily asked.

"Actually, I am supposed to be having lunch in the courtyard," she said.

"Perfect, that's where I was headed. Follow me," he flew ahead.

"Are you having lunch with us too?" Levy asked.

"No, we ate earlier, now it's time for our afternoon skirmish sessions. And Miss Connell, you are lucky then. There are two other exceeds here in the estate at the moment, Lector and Frosch. They are Sting Eucliffe's and Rouge Cheeney's companions," he conversed.

"Oh wow, is there some sort of connection then between dragon slayers and the exceeds?" she asked.

"Not that I am entirely aware of," he answered as they made their way downstairs. The two continued chatting about the exceeds and their culture.

Eventually, the conversation shifting towards their trip tomorrow and what it would be like until Lily led them outside. Jura's gardens were also much smaller than was usual for a lord of his rank, however Levy had never seen such an array of flower and plant species. Joya was a special country in the kingdom of Pergrande because of the mineral deposits that covered the land therefore the plant species that grew here were quite different than she had seen.

Out of the corner of her eye to her left she spotted a small hill and on top a table with a large shade umbrella. Under it she spotted Jura and Juvia chatting.

"I'm guessing that's where you are having lunch," Lily said pointing towards the hill.

"Thank you Lily. Wait, is that sword fighting?" Levy stopped trying to make sure the sudden clanging she heard was real.

"Yes. Jura sometimes like to watch our training session, which is why the training grounds are located run below the hill you're having lunch on. Most of the time Jura ends up joining us," Lily laughed.

"Yes, Lord Neekis doesn't strike me as the type to forego his training," she laughed. "Thank you Lily!"

As she made her way up towards her lunch Levy slowly started to see the training arena. Just below the hill, Jura had set up a large block of bare dirt for the task. It seemed to her it was the size of half the entire deck of one of her uncle's great warships. A little exaggerated to devote so much land for simple skirmish sessions, she thought.

Soon the smell of bread, tea and the sweet freshness of fruit reached her nose and her stomach growled. How long had it been since she had eaten? She couldn't even remember now. "Ah, Levy! Sit, please," Jura said.

Lunch had been set up on a quaint white iron table with matching iron chairs. The craftsmanship was marvelous Levy couldn't help but notice. There were peonies and leaves all forming intricate patterns that decorated the entire surface of the table and the backs of the chairs.

"Thank you Lord Neekis, this lunch looks amazing," she blushed at her stomach's interruption.

"It's Jura please, I find formality to be a little cumbersome. I hope you slept well," he said.

"Oh yes marvelous and Juvia thank you so much again for the clothes," she looked over at her.

"It was Juvia's pleasure! It is nice to have someone to share my clothes with," Juvia said.

"Are you the only lady in the house?" Levy asked.

"Yes, usually it is only my uncle and Gajeel here. It can be a little lonely," she smiled.

"I imagine with the excellent company Gajeel can prove to be," she said serving herself fruit, cold meats and bread. Juvia gave her a restrained giggle while Jura's laugh boomed.

"Lor- sorry, Jura you said you had news from the council?" Levy smiled happy her joke hadn't been taken terribly serious.

"Yes I do, but why don't you finish eating first?" he smiled back. "In reality it's not terribly important news but thought you would like to be kept informed. I might as well tell you now I guess. The council has said they would not join us until we reach Fiore however a few have decided to meet us at Lord Doma's estate in Minstrel. So the viewing you desire to have with the entire council won't be possible for about a week to two weeks from now."

"Hm, that is much later that I would have liked but it can't be helped. I will use my time with those lords that meet us in Minstrel wisely and hopefully gain their support before the final meeting," she sipped her tea deep in thought when she heard a loud impact from the training area.

Her attention shifted form thoughts of the council and upcoming travels to the four that were currently engaged in an intense session. Gajeel was against Lily and the two she knew to be Sting Eucliffe and Rogue Cheeney with each other. Within a couple minutes of watching Levy understood why the size of the training area. The men used every inch of it from small displays of their magic to a full range of hand-to-hand combat techniques.

Levy felt that she was catching a tiny glimpse of how powerful these men could be. All were incredibly skilled in hand-to-hand combat but Gajeel excelled without a doubt. The speed of his movements, the agility despite his larger size, the strength of each punch he threw at Lily.

"Quite a sight the first time is it not?" Jura asked.

"More than that. If it had not been for growing up watching Erza display her own prowess I would be beyond words," she said.

"Ah yes, Erza Scarlet. So her reputation does measure up to her abilities," Jura said.

"That and beyond Jura," she answered conjuring an image of her friend. She had always found the dichotomy of Erza fascinating. She had to positively be one of the sweetest and most darling girls she knew and yet at the same time there was a ferocity to her that was unparalleled.

"Morning," came from behind Levy although she recognized the voice.

"Laxus. Good morning, I trust you feel better and rested. Now we're just waiting on Cobra to get up," Jura said.

"Yeah a lot better and don't wait on his lazy ass," he said sitting down and helping himself to the food on the table.

"Anyway, Levy, as I was saying. We will be traveling by train towards Minstrel. I believe we will make one stop over in a town of Rutia. There we will meet an old friend of the council. You had concerns about the timing it would all take?" Jura asked.

"Of course, Erza is on my trail. More than that it is ample time for Jude to gather the strengths he needs to make any sort of move. Whether that is to attack border towns with the excuse of searching for Princess Lucy or worse…" she trailed off.

There was a worse possibility that had been lingering the back of her mind that she hadn't dared dwell upon. Jude could use this opportunity to kill her. Levy didn't know how, when, where or who but there was a very real possibility that Jude would choose to just end her life and with her any suspicion real or unreal he felt.

"I see," Jura said solemnly. "I could see why you would be afraid of something worse considering your position."

Her position? Laxus suddenly felt he jumped into a conversation spoken in some kind of code. Laxus could conjure up many worse possibilities like war, assassins sent to target them, or targeting members of the council but Jura had tied it to her position.

The question of who she was resurfaced as it had a few times over since the conversation in the study last night.

The words: 'she said who she said she is and is an invaluable asset to the Inner Coup' as well as, 'she's worth more to you dead than alive' sounded in his head. So what if Levy wasn't who she said she was? How could just a mere player in the Inner Coup be so invaluable?

"Um, yes, I am afraid you understand. If Jude somehow suspects that I am involved in the Inner Coup I am better to him dead regardless of my position in court," she said.

"Dead? He'd kill you? How?" Laxus said.

"He'd find a way," Levy said.

"What places do you believe he would attack?" Jura asked shifting the focus of the conversation.

"There are certain border towns in Minstrel and Stella that although important are deficient in both magic, men and resources to stop an attack should there be one. I could point them out and the King's supply and restocking towns to show you what I mean. I feel it would be a step towards our success if-"

"Lord Neekis, we have received a message for you and also a message for Lady Lockser," an attendant approached the lunch table.

"For Juvia?" she and Jura stood.

"Excuse us Levy. Continue enjoying your lunch, I will send someone for you in order to continue discussing our travels and plans," he said before walking inside with Juvia.

Laxus turned to look at her. After the last couple of days he didn't feel a shred of suspicion when he saw her but he did have questions.

* * *

 **Again I want to thank my reviewers for their support and kind words. It does mean a lot!** **We have some Gajevy coming up the next two chapters! Things are moving along, slowly but surely...**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Gajeel had been going at it all morning and now well into the early afternoon. He had a lot of anger to deal with and sweat out. There had been his frustration with being caught in Bellum, the fight with the girl Levy, the serious reprimand Jura had given the three of them, and now he was told they were going to have to travel by train to Minstrel. Train! He'd get there faster running.

Sting, Rogue and Lily had taken turns to train with him but there was still a thread of jumpiness in his muscles. Gajeel tied up his hair and looked at Lily. The cat was in a good mood and his steps were light and quick. He had spent most of the time focusing on his agility, dodging and sidestepping his punches and kicks. It only made him angrier, he wanted to hit something.

Lily on the other hand knew Gajeel was itching to connect the most punches possible but he was in a decent mood and was not going to let him vent that easily.

Gajeel took an opportunity of Lily's hesitation to attack to look up towards the hill where his uncle and Juvia were having lunch only to find the girl and Laxus talking instead. When had they gotten there? They were chatting and heard her laugh at something he had said. Before he could think further he felt Lily make a connection and land a punch straight to his upper jaw and temple knocking him a few feet back.

"That must of hurt," Laxus said as they both watched Gajeel fly back and land roughly on the dirt.

"No kidding! That looked awful," Levy said a little concerned.

"What the hell Lily!" Gavel was heard exclaiming from below causing Levy to giggle.

"So, your grandfather is Gran Doma you were saying?" she asked.

"Yeah. Lucky you little girl, you're going to get to see where I fictionally grew up," he grinned.

After his punch Gajeel decided he was done. The sun must have gotten to him, he thought, to get distracted that way. They all moved towards the shade beneath the trees at the other side of the training area to take a break.

"What happened Gajeel? Got distracted by Laxus winning over the pretty Lady Connell?" Sting mocked and Lector and Frosch made their way over with water.

"Shut up Sting," he answered. "I wouldn't care what Laxus wanted to do with the girl even if he sent me an invitation."

"Invitation? You know something like that could be called projection Gajeel," Lily was being a smartass. He was going to have to kick his ass again, he thought.

Subconsciously his gaze returned to the top of the hill and Cobra's voice whispered in his head 'prolonged date'. Until now Gajeel hadn't realized that they had spent days together on their own and found himself asking if something had indeed happened on the journey here. Levy and Laxus stood up as he heard her laugh again and began walking away from view.

The sound brought back memories of a training mission Jura had sent him and Lily on about a year ago but he couldn't figure out why. Jura had sent them to the western side of Joya on the border with Minstrel.

The trip had been a hell of a lot of fun and the time they spent traveling the forests of Joya made him really appreciate how beautiful this state could be. Barely of out earshot, even for a dragon-slayer, he heard it one last time. Immediately Gajeel made the connection between his trip and her laugh. The waterfalls, he said to himself.

On their return trip home, Gajeel and Lily had come across a place where several streams and rivers met and formed a major tributary for the Joya River that feeds into the Earthland Sea to the East. The place was a collection of pools ranging in size, small waterfalls, and tiny creeks enclosed so densely by trees they almost missed it.

They had decided to set up camp and at dawn Gajeel had taken a dip in one of the larger pools before Lily woke up. With the sun rising, he floated there hearing the water gurgle, chirp, and fall around him from pool to pool.

Her laugh reminded him, not of the sound, but of the aggregate moments that were happening around him. The waterfalls, the warmth of the sun, the cool of the water, the trees slightly swaying, all of it.

He hadn't told Lily about the dip and of course he didn't talk about the tranquility he had felt at that moment in time. How could a la-

"Gajeel?" Lily asked for a third time.

"Huh? Yeah, sorry, let go grab something to eat. I'm dying for some iron," he began to make his way back inside with the other three and their cats.

Meanwhile, Levy and Laxus were walking through the estate they discussing how his grandfather, Makarov Dreyar, had created the identity of Laxus Doma when he was found after the disappearance of the dragons that survived the extermination. Levy hadn't known seven dragons had escaped her uncle's madness.

The seven dragons had gone into hiding with their respectively slayer but several years ago the dragons disappeared. It had taken months for the council to realize they had disappeared and find the dragon-slayers.

Levy thought of the dragon-slayers then. They had been kids, lost in the desert like Laxus or the forests like the others by themselves. Not that the fire needed more fuel but the thought of all of them alone added more kindling to the rage she felt against her uncle and his horrible legacy.

"So can we talk about the elephant in the room now?" he asked as they came upon a bench overlooking a small koi pond. Of course Jura would raise kois, Levy thought with a smile.

"What elephant?" she asked innocently, sitting down.

"The Jude wanting you dead elephant."

She sighed, "Alright…. well, it only makes sense that he'd want me dead. Why risk me living? I'm not worth much to him and already people doubt we survived the fall."

"I get that you wouldn't be worth much but why go through the trouble of killing you? If it somehow got out that he had something to do with your death that would look terrible for him. It seems too much hassle unless you are actually worth something back home," he looked at her.

"It wouldn't be too much trouble if he suspects I'm part of the Inner Coup," she reasoned.

"Your boyfriend Mest said that your involvement was well hidden," he threw back at her.

"First, he's not my boyfriend and second, Jude has snakes whispering in his ear. The council is full of dark mages that have deep connections even here in the West," she said defensive.

"Listen, I'm not trying to argue with you but if you're in danger for reasons we don't know I think you should tell us. We'll be able to protect you and ourselves better if we know what we are dealing with," he placed a hand on the top of her head forcing her to look at him.

"I get it, I get it," she said resigned. "All that sleep must have actually transformed you to a more gentleman-like version of yourself."

"Well it's only because you have that cute dress on. I'd still be a jerk if you were wearing that god awful orange thing," he joked.

"God awful? Geez, and here I thought we were on a role," she laughed removing his arm.

"Ahem," they both turned to look a Gajeel and Lily flying next to him. "Jura would like to speak to you."

"Oh! Perfect," she had somehow dodged her way out of saying anything too revealing… again.

Levy was starting to feel she was loosing the chance to tell anyone her real name. She was burying herself deeper and deeper into who she was not and after hearing Laxus' concerns she knew they had merit. She would have to tell Jura first and go from there.

She feel into step behind Gajeel and Lily, realizing that once they found she had hid her identity Gajeel would not be… happy. Why hadn't she just told them? Levy asked herself a second time.

As Gajeel delivered Levy to Jura's study, he wondered again what had happened between Laxus and her during the trip. He had followed their trail with his nose to his uncle's koi pond and could hear them talking as he approached them. By the time he turned at a hedge, they were smiling and she was holding his arm. Had Laxus-

"We have to prepare in the case you are targeted Levy," he heard Jura say through the door.

Targeted? He inched closer to the door. "Gajeel, what are you doing? Are you eaves-"

"Sh!" he told Lily dragging him to the door to listen too.

"I understand and I agree. However, I feel the need to um, I- I'm really sorry Jura but before… I should have said something about who I-" Jura cut her short.

"I know Levy," he said. Know what?

"Oh…but how? Well, I guess several things might have given it away," it seemed they were moving further way.

"Yes you could say that. As for the rest, I understand your concern for telling them as well but let me deliver the news to them. Your perception is still shaky with them," he said trailing off. They must be standing by his window, barely within earshot. He heard them but could not make out what they were saying.

What the hell? He was thoroughly confused and looking at Lily Gajeel knew he wasn't the only one with a confused look on his face.

"You know eavesdropping isn't nice," Laxus said from behind.

"How long have you been there?" Gajeel growled.

"Long enough. You were so intent on spying you didn't hear me coming," he smirked.

"Who the hell is she?" Gajeel asked.

"Don't know but at this point it doesn't really matter does it?"

"Of course it matters! She could still be playing us. Just because she's got you wrapped around her little finger making you blind to the possibility," he argued.

"Is your pride still wounded or are you jealous? Or both scrap metal?" the smug smirk hadn't disappeared and Gajeel was sure he was going to throw a punch soon.

Gajeel took a calming breath and tried to invoke the Jura residing deep, deep, deep within. He began to walk away saying, "You're letting yourself get played Laxus."


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Levy had spent the rest of the afternoon locked up in Jura study going over different routes and strategies they could take. Crafting up several plans and backup plans with the knowledge she and he had. Later in the afternoon she had managed to talk to Mest and get the most current situation in the East. Erza was still on her trail and she would be arriving in PuertMont tomorrow. She had a day or two head start, hopefully that would be enough, she thought.

Jude had proceeded to strengthen the position of about 15 towns in the border between Minstrel and Desierto, and Bosco and Stella. They had been wise choices. The border towns of Minstrel and Desierto were lightly populated due to the harsh, dry conditions. However, Desierto was a huge state and if prepared ahead of time the king could send numerous men to those 8 border towns within a number of days. Equip and ready to fight if need be.

Meanwhile, the towns of Bosco although not as lightly populated, were equally unprepared. Bosco was a small state that armies in Stella could compete with easily if Jude sent enough supplies, men, and resources for a battle.

And then there was tiny, tiny detail of magic, Levy considered. The higher-ranking officials of Pergrande's army like the sergeants, captains, and commanders all counted with the ability to practice magic, albeit dark magic. Should the need arise Jude would unleash all the dark mages he had "collected" after the war from the dark guilds that existed before. It would be a massacre.

Jura and Levy had worked out several methods to begin supplying resources to those border towns and more importantly men. They had to move discreetly, which was the harder part. If not, Jude would realize they were prepared for them and attack elsewhere.

A long sigh escaped. She felt that in the last week all Levy did was sigh. There was so much to do still and without the full approval of the council there would be very limited mobilization of weapons, food supplies and raw materials. Time wasn't on their side and all this travel and bureaucracy was going to cost them dearly.

She had eaten a light dinner in her room and staring out her window she decided it was time to get fresh air. They would be traveling tomorrow and who knows if she would ever get another chance to walk Jura's grounds. She had draped a light ivory shawl over her shoulders. Once the sun set the night was still cold especially here in the valley of Joya. After being inside all day Levy welcomed the crispness and numbing of the cold.

As she made her way around a section of the gardens she hadn't seen before, she found some of the most beautiful roses she had ever seen. The moon was still shining bright; it's soft silver light and the blood red roses created particular scene before her. Both colors clashing in their intensity in the pale light and yet illuminating every detail to its utmost perfection. All the roses looked as if frozen in time, apart from her and everything. Gajeel's eyes flashed in her mind. They were almost the same color, she thought.

Levy could almost image how terribly soft the petals could be. A cool velvet even more luxurious than her dress. She reached out but stopped, she recognized a sensation inside her as fear. Levy was afraid of something but couldn't place where the fear was coming from. Maybe she was afraid she would ruin the beautiful moment, that once she touched it the rose would lose its glow. Or maybe she was afraid of something even deeper.

Possible death? Her mind wondered. Levy had done all she could to not dwell on it, but here looking at this beautiful rose her mind couldn't help but draw some sort of parallel and in paralyzed her. She had to be overacting, of course there was the possibility of her died, it had always loomed over her head. Ever since she found out about her parents, the concept of a most assured death had been lurking. So why was she dwelling so much on it now? Because, she felt alone, desperate, and as if something was closing in on her, cornering her, hunting her.

"What are you doing here?" a gruff voice came from behind making her shout.

"Eep! Oh god, you scared me Gajeel!" she clutched her heart.

"Sorry," he offered.

"No, you're fine. I was just taking a walk before going to bed," she was still trying to catch her breath.

"Alright well I'll let you finish your walk. I heard something and wanted to check it out," he said turning.

Suddenly a strong breeze shook and swayed the trees and flowers around them. The noise made almost hid her voice asking him to wait. He turned to face her as tendrils of her cerulean hair stopped dancing across her face.

"I'm sorry," she said looking at the grass.

"For what?" he asked walking closer.

"For the way I spoke to you last night. I still think you acted like a jerk but what I said was a low blow. I am sorry," the pale light the moon cast made her eyes look more green than brown. She looked guilty and sincere, only making Gajeel feel equally guilty for his own actions, known and unknown to her.

"It's fine. I guess I am sorry for being an ass," he looked towards the roses. Juvia was fastidious with the roses but her work had paid off, even Gajeel had to recognize their beauty.

"You guess?" she asked her voice raising an octave.

"Yeah, I guess," he pushed back.

"Gajeel, you're unbelievable. I'm apologizing for being rude and you find a way to apologize while being rude."

"Well, that's all your gonna get shrimp. Besides I'm not here to try and charm you or please you. You've got your boy Mest to do that," he smirked.

"Oh you're almost, almost as frustrating as he is. Shrimp? Really? And I'm glad you clarified that, I was worried you were actually trying." His grin was different from Laxus'. It had the same tone but Gajeel's was more feral, devious. Impulsively Levy smiled.

"He? You mean your boyfriend Laxus?"

"Boyfriend? What the hell is up with everyone thinking someone is my boyfriend?! No, he's not," she exclaimed.

"Then I'm glad we clarified that because I hope you realize there is still a lot we don't trust about you Levy," Gajeel accused.

"Yeah, yeah I know Gajeel," her voiced softened. She didn't have a right to demand her trust, not when she was still lying. Gajeel's piercings rose towards his forehead. This was his chance at probing about the conversation he had overhead, but how?

"Is there something I should know?" She looked at him and laughed. This time the waterfalls weren't there.

"Yes there is but it is apparently not my place to say," she turned towards a rose and gently touched it. A dark red petal made it's way to the ground with a soft thunk. "I think I might die Gajeel."

He felt she wasn't speaking to him despite saying his name. Someone was targeting her then, that's what he had overheard. "Why?"

"I guess because things only last so long," her fingers still lingering on the rose. He didn't say anything because he knew it was true. Just like his father had proved to him seven years ago. The truth was never comforting.

"You strive so hard to raise and grow them despite the cold and tough soil and then, just like that the petals dry up and fall," silence surrounded them. "Sorry, I'm pathetically projecting myself onto these roses it seems," she smiled at him. "I guess I just hope that the culmination of my life and plans are as beautiful as they are."

"It will be," he looked at her. "You are pretty fierce shorty." Where had that come from, he asked himself. Fierce? You will be? He almost groaned but she smiled again but this time it reached her eyes.

"I am not who I say I am Gajeel," she said before walking away leaving him wondering why it was that despite her shocking declaration, he no longer felt he cared what her identity was.

Gajeel looked back to the rose she had been touching. The moonlight made it seem as if it was frozen in time, he thought.

* * *

 **So, I guess I was feeling a little melancholy as I was finishing up this chapter. Not sure how I like it but well, at least let me know if you do!** ** **Up next, the trip towards Minstrel begins!** Thanks so much for reading and please review!**

 **Also, I found it so so cool that we are seeing the country across the see in the manga. If you haven't read it, check it out!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Erza was going over the recent leads her team had discovered about Levy while in PuertMont. Different people had seen a girl matching Levy's description perfectly in three shops across town. She had gathered clothes, foods and a communication lacrima. Erza's first conclusion was that the hostages from the battle in Bellum had in turned taken her captive and forced her to buy provisions. Erza's blood boiled.

How was she faring? Had they hurt her? She would exact her revenge and bring back her dear friend no matter the cost. First Lucy and now Levy. There was only so much Erza could take.

They had taken a few rooms in the town's inn with her team. Jet and Cana from and much to her chagrin, Zancrow and Bluenote. Ezra was no fool to believe the last two members of their party were anything but cruel and dishonorable but she had had no choice. Jet and Cana had been the only ones left to bring as Jellal and most of their team had been sent on a different mission in search of information on Princess Lucy's whereabouts.

During the last few years she had been unlucky enough to witness the underhanded, duplicitous nature of King Jude's recruits from the dark guilds. They spared none, relished hurting others and causing chaos. Although Erza could thoroughly enjoy a good battle she did not enjoy being cruel towards those undeserving of it.

She had been looking out from the window in her room at the quiet town of PuertMont as the sun rose. Sleep was becoming a long lost friend the last two weeks.

To the south she could see were the mountains created the border with Joya. There was little doubt in her mind now that they had crossed. But if they continued at the pace they were going they would be lost somewhere in the West making it nearly impossible to find them. It wasn't as if they couldn't go or as if they didn't have any jurisdiction but many of the Western states actively defied King Jude and usually any job or mission took forever to complete because of their unwillingness to cooperate. There was a knock on her door.

"Come in," she said.

"Hey Erza, apparently Bluenote found something. I have no idea how though. He has a lead as to where she could be," Cana said walking up to her.

"Where?" she turned to look at her friend. Cana Alberona was now her second in command and although her friend wasn't technically military material she was powerful, loyal, and was never afraid to speak her mind.

Both Erza and Jellal's team, although still part of King Jude's military, formed a specialized team often used by the king for specific missions such as Lucy and Levy's rescues. She was glad for that, King Jude's general military was mainly made up of dark mages that she had little trust or patience for.

"Bluenote said she should be on a train departing from Joya towards a town called Rutia, somewhere in Minstrel," Cana said shrugging.

"How would he know something like that?" Ezra was mystified.

"That's what I asked. He said he was contacted by the council with this information. They in turn said that Jellal managed to get his hands on a lead about Lucy and apparently while seeking that out managed to figure out where Levy is at," Cana explained.

"Jellal has made progress then?"

"I guess so, but don't you think either Jellal or the council would have sent word to you? Personally, I found it kind of fishy how he's got all this intel all of a sudden," she said.

"Yeah, I do agree… but if it's from the council and in turn something Jellal reported back to them it should be credible information. It's the only lead we have Cana. Despite the town seeing Levy we have nothing else to go on. They didn't report seeing anyone but her and they have no idea where she went. Clearly they had to go to Joya but where to search without wasting significant time?"

"No, I get it, believe me. I want to find her, both of them… just don't trust those two idiots," Cana gave Erza a meaningful glance, eliciting a sigh from her.

"I know but it's what we got to go on. Tell Bluenote to come in here and we can talk about the logistics and prepare for an attack. Also, tell Jet about our concerns, we should all be on the same page," she said.

Cana walked out and Erza felt a small surge of adrenaline in her stomach. Her priority was getting both her friends back. If they were right about where she was, then she would have to question how they got the information later. They would get to Rutia first and would retrieve her once she arrived.

Meanwhile for Levy, the train ride was going along smoothly and she was beginning to feel a sense of positive determination. Last they heard Erza was still in PuertMont, there had been no news about Lucy's whereabouts and everything was still in the clear for her to travel and meet with the council. In reality, she just needed a couple of more days. At this point, Levy didn't mind so much if she were found as long as she had managed to speak with the council.

Juvia had told her the ride to Rutia would take a few hours and they should be arriving late in the afternoon. Juvia, Levy and the exceeds were all in one cabin finishing up their breakfast while the guys were apparently in agony in the cabin next to them. Levy had no idea dragon-slayers suffered form motion sickness. She giggled again at the thought.

With such heavy amount of magical power you would think something like riding a train wouldn't make them fall to their knees in the fetal position, she thought. Jura and Juvia had informed her it was a pretty severe motion sickness at least for most of them. Cobra and Laxus suffered less but when Levy managed to sneak a peek in their cabin they all were completely incapacitated, each groaning on a sleeping bunk.

"Juvia is so happy to finally be traveling back to Fiore," she smiled as she looked out towards the disappearing trees.

"Aren't we going to Rutia and Anis in Minstrel though?" Levy asked.

"Oh yes, but we will eventually cross the sea and go to Magnolia Town in Fiore," Levy thought she was shining.

"I see. Yes I remember your uncle mentioning that. What is in Fiore that has you beaming like that?" Levy smiled.

"Juvia will finally be able to see Lord Gray! Juvia has not seen him in months, it's been terrible!"

"Lord Gray? Juvia is he your betrothed? I had no idea, congratulations!"

"No, Lord Gray hasn't yet asked Juvia. Not yet but he will be one day," she smiled back.

"Oh, well I'm sure the question isn't too far away. You're beautiful and very kind, he'd be stupid not to!"

Levy continued to read the book she taken from Jura's library while she absentmindedly petting Frosch, who had sat on her lap and had now fallen asleep while Lector slept next to Juvia. She found all the exceeds terribly cute, Frosch in particular, but she had found that she really enjoyed the company of Pantherlily. They both had very friendly conversations and enjoyed sharing their knowledge on particular subjects.

Levy's mind began to wonder about Rutia and now Fiore and what awaited her there. She was first excited to learn she would meet two more exceeds, Happy and Carla. She would also finally see her cousin. This thrilled her since it had been a while since they were split up for this long. The last time was when Lucy had taken a trip with her father to Sin about two years ago. Levy could tell Juvia was very excited to return. Her future betrothed then? She smiled.

Last night's short conversation with Gajeel rang in her mind and she admonished herself. What had gotten in to her? She had even went ahead and told Gajeel something as stupid as, she wasn't who she said she was. What kind of idiotic mistake was that?

It had been a combination of so many things running through her head, a moment of carelessness. Had she not told herself she would deal with him as little as possible? A tiny moment of kindness or encouragement when she was feeling down did not negate how rude he had been. He had pushed her around, put a knife to her neck and even last night there was still not a shred of remorse.

Enough Levy, you will deal with him as little as possible, she told herself. Besides, when they all found out she had actually been lying about who she was that would seal the deal, she was sure. Her mind shifted to Laxus and his own admonishing words. Would he care? She thought with a small tightening in her chest.

Apart from the friendly chatter she had with Juvia, Laxus had been the only other person she had been really frank with the last couple of days. Through extremely complicated and stressful events they had managed to reach an understanding. He had trusted her at such a critical time and she him.

They teased and joked but there was an earnestness she enjoyed. Even her friends back at the castle weren't nearly as fun to joke around with, she smiled. Maybe it was because none of them closely resembled Laxus in personality or appearance. She recalled his firm abs and blushed.

"Hm… what are you thinking about Levy?" Juvia grinned.

"N-Nothing! I, um, just remembered a rather embarrassing situation," she blushed even more at getting caught thinking about Laxus' body.

"Now you must tell Juvia! What embarrassing situation?" Juvia inched closer, while Lily's ears pricked up unnoticed by both.

"Well, um, it's nothing really. It's pretty awful," she laughed nervously. Juvia on the other hand was not going to let this one go that easily and they still had a few hours before they arrived. Juvia will know about this embarrassing situation, she thought building the resolve.

And it was resolve that Erza was renewing after weeks without success. The time was nearing for the rescue mission. What was in Rutia? She wondered. They would be arriving there in a few hours, so they didn't have much time to plan. They had to arrive there before and prepare some sort of strike. They main priority was getting Levy back, as for those transporting her she would like to take hostages, again, because if Jellal's information was right they would know where Lucy was.

Cana had called in an airship from Bellum and would be here within the hour, from there to Rutia it was less than an hour's flight. They would have about 3 hours to prepare and hopefully in that time she would be able to speak to the town's official warning them of their intentions. They would carry out the attack with or without their cooperation.

The only concern Erza had was the unknowns in the operation. Number of people transporting her was unknown, their power was unknown, and Levy's condition was unknown. Without all those variables it was nearly impossible to think up of a foolproof plan but they had the time and location her train would be arriving at Rutia station. With that and the descriptions of the two hostages from Bellum, they would have to do. She would have trust her team and hope they prepared enough. Yes, trust and faith that they would get her back, she encouraged herself. Erza felt the first surge of hope she had in a few days and she was itching to begin.

"Jet, Cana," she looked at her two team members left in the room. "Let's get a move on. Pay for the inn, start packing everything up."

* * *

 **Erza is here! And Cana and Jet! I had a mental block on these next few chapters, which is why it took me a little bit to update. I just wasn't sure how to tackle some sections properly, not sure I still am but anyway, here it is! Please review, let me know what you think and thank you for reading!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

They had arrived at Rutia station and Gajeel was thrilled to be off the damn train. His stomach was rumbling, burning and doing flips. This was the exact reason he detested traveling by train, him along with the others. It left them weak, nauseated and it was a damn pain in the ass. Out of the corner of the eye he saw Levy stepping off onto the platform with Juvia and Lily amid an intense conversation. Whatever they were talking about had Levy blushing and laughing nervously. With the noise of the train and people disembarking he couldn't hear what they were saying.

He forced himself to stop trying to make out her words. Taking a deep breath to calm his stomach, he recalled the night before. Gajeel was upset he left himself get caught in some dumb moment of weakness. She had been blunt and declared to him that she was not who they thought. Why would she risk something like that? And how could he have been such an idiot to think that he didn't care? A question he avoided dwelling on was why he had not told anyone what happened.

Of course he cared she was hiding something. It could prove deadly if someone didn't. He refused to be anyone's plaything and he wasn't going to get played like everyone else seemed to, he thought as Laxus' face flashed in his mind. Gajeel had to be even more careful around the blue-haired girl.

The distraction from their motion sickness and the bustle of the train station left all of them completely unaware that there were two pairs of eyes on all their movements. Erza and Cana had made visual contact with Levy. It was almost impossible to miss her blue hair. It had been just as Bluenote's information stated.

Erza felt a wave of relief at seeing her but unfortunately it seemed like the party transporting her was bigger than they thought. No matter, they would have to extract her no matter the cost. Erza made eye contact with Cana as they watched Levy and those with her made their way from the arrival platform inside the station building.

Jet would be hidden inside amongst the crowd, he would be in charge of using his magic to run, take Levy and hide her at a location where Zancrow was waiting. Bluenote had taken a position outside the station building to the right waiting to attack the group, while Zancrow was in an alley across the street towards the left.

Despite her disdain of her new members, Erza knew Zancrow's power would be ample enough to protect Levy should things not turn their way. Once Levy was outside on the sidewalk they would make their move. With the number of men they had, the element of surprise was key. They followed keeping at a safe distance.

Once through and outside the station building Levy realized how beautiful the town was. Rutia was colloquial and yet bustling with activity, cafes, shops, and full of bright colors. Small balconies framed second and third story windows, arches at the bases of every building. Minstrel was one of the biggest states in Pergrande and many of the towns here were rich with tourism, trade and commerce.

They were beginning to collect into a circle to wait for Yajima's carriage. None of the slayers were happy they had to board another moving vehicle and most of them were beginning to complain saying they would rather just run behind it. Levy laughed at their antics, especially when Lector and Frosch began to chime in about running as well. Jura had told them that a so-called Thunder Tribe, friends of Laxus, would be picking them up. Laxus' groupies then, she giggled.

She was looking at the shops, wondering if she would have the chance to come to some with Juvia when Gajeel and her locked eyes. The spark of… hostility? Or maybe it was aggravation, she thought, was back in them, making his red eyes darken. Levy sighed breaking the contact. After what she had said yesterday he no doubt felt she was even less worthy of trust.

Then, without any kind of warning or explanation, Levy felt she was being grabbed and pulled with incredible force. The sudden motion caused her to whiplash and left her momentarily stunned as she was being dragged away. In the same moment the slayers and their group were crushed and pushed to the ground by some unseen force.

She could hear their shouts and screams as she disappeared from their sight. All around her the crowd also began shouting in fear and scrambling away from the disturbance.

What was happening? She looked to her left and there he was. Immediately she understood everything. A series of connected understandings shot through her mind creating an interior rush of panic and the tiniest amount of vile rise in her throat.

It was Jet - Erza had found her - she needed to explain - they would take her back to the castle. She couldn't let it happen, she thought.

Laxus felt like his body would fuse and melt into the ground. What in the fuck? The magic that was pushing all of his comrades down was tremendous and he was having a hard time breathing. He fought with all he had to try and move his head and push himself up. He managed to push himself up a fraction of an inch then little by little. He saw in front of him that Gajeel had also managed to lift himself and suddenly just like it had begun, the crushing magic power stopped.

Looking around to find who had caused this, he saw Jura upright to his far right. There was someone on the ground in front of him. Apparently Jura had found who ever had caused this and given the bastard what he deserved. He had to find Levy, he mind urged as he recalled her being dragged away by someone. Before he had a chance to go any further, he heard then saw two figures approaching from the station behind them.

"Stay where you are or we will be forced to engage," it was a commanding female voice.

"Who the hell are you?" Gajeel said as Lily transformed into his battle form.

"My name is Erza Scarlet and you are all under arrest."

So this was Erza Scarlet, Laxus thought, feeling the power and authority the woman exuded. This would be interesting. The people around the station were rapidly clearing into shops and alleyways around them screaming and shouting. Good, he thought, this might get nasty.

The ground beneath them began shaking and trembling and explosion of earth emerged that Laxus recognized as Jura's Iron Rock Fist. He and the man with that magic were engaged in battle. This left the eight of them against Erza Scarlet and her comrade. In an instant Scarlet and the other woman attacked.

Cobra, Juvia and the twins were occupied with the brown haired woman while he and Gajeel took on Erza. Without a second thought, she quickly used her re-quip magic and called to her an armor with a silver breastplate, sleeves and long boots, with large orange and yellow spaulders. More importantly she was now carrying two swords.

With a single blow she was able to send Gajeel flying across the street, which left him with the impression that today was the day their secret would be out. Laxus could not fight her without his lightning it would be suicide.

Feeling the familiar tingling ripple across his skin, the hair on his neck and arms stood as he smiled. Laxus called a giant lighting bolt and directed it to make impact right on top of her. It hit with a huge explosion of light and power. He almost breathed in relief before he noticed Erza stood in front of him completely unfazed.

At some point she had changed her armors. She was now wearing a light blue and white armor, her hair was in a long braid and she was wielding an enormous spear. He realized how fast she was to have changed before he made impact. Erza smiled with menace. A sensation he had not felt in a long time gripped his chest. Laxus' heard Natsu's voice in his head and smiled.

She leaped towards him again and he prepared for a counter amassing his power in his fist and arm when Gajeel took the initiative and attacked with his iron fist distracting her enough for Laxus to once again use his power. He turned himself into lighting, traveled and positioned himself close enough to her to throw a powerful punch. She flew a short distance landing below a window of the station.

He took the opportunity to look for Cobra and the twins and saw that they had overpowered the other woman. But before Laxus looked away, he caught sight of Juvia on the ground shielded by Rouge. She must have gotten hurt. His jaw unconsciously clenched and turned his attention back at the woman rising from the ground.

Both Gajeel and him prepared again to defend from her attacks when she was hit and completely engulfed by boulders of all sizes. Jura, he thought. Looking towards where he had been he saw that his opponent lying on the street to the far left of the station. The rocks trembled and shook, with a burst of power Erza emerged with only a few cuts and bruises.

Jura approached and again called his earth power boulders appearing from nowhere floating, glowing yellow and rushing again towards Erza. He noticed she had changed armors again and was running towards them again. She had a protective armor with another massive spear.

"Go find her," Jura commanded. Laxus wasn't sure if he had been speaking to him or Gajeel but he took off.

In one of the alleys a few streets down from the station Jet put Levy on the ground. The alley they were in was cool, dark and quite narrow. Levy could hear explosions and the rumble of destruction. She wanted to strangle Jet. Of course he didn't know why and was not at fault, but still this was not part of the plan. Levy was sure she had caught a glimpse of Erza's red hair before they sped away.

"Levy, are you okay? Have they hurt you?" Jet asked rapidly. She was about to begin her tirade when she realized they weren't alone. A maniacal laugh that was disturbingly familiar came from behind her. Zancrow.

Levy turned and true to her memory, there he was. One of Hades' guys. Where others here? With him here a few more pieces of the puzzle began to click together and the look on Zancrow's face had her pale. The conversation she had with Jura just yesterday echoed in her head.

"No, I am fine," now she wasn't sure just what she was going to say or how she was going to get out of this one with Zancrow here.

"Well we're pretty glad you're all in one piece. If it wasn't for the information the council gave us finding you would have been pretty difficult and then carrying out our job even more," he laughed again. It forced a cold shiver to run down her spine and her blood boil. Funny how someone's laugh could have such a contradictory effect, Levy thought.

Jet placed his attention her once again trying his best to ignore him. "We have a round up location and a ship waiting for us to take you back," he said.

"T-take me back? Right," Levy said hesitantly trying to think of excuses to get out of this situation.

"Unfortunately, that's not actually part of the plan speedy," Zancrow grinned.

"What? What are you talking about? It's exactly part of the plan. Now let's go." Before Jet had another chance to take hold of Levy Zancrow released a small but concentrated brutal blast of his black fire sending both of them flying and crashing at the other end of the alley.

"I would have just blown this whole town to pieces destroying you but we were specifically told to handle this discreetly so…" he laughed.

The whole right side of her body was in a searing, blinding pain. It forced her to forget where she was, her mind only concentrating on the burning on her right arm and shoulder. Looking to her right, she saw Jet was completely gone and unresponsive, tears formed in her eyes. He had taken the brunt of Zancrow's attack, his entire back was burned. Somewhere ahead of her Levy heard another big explosion and again wondered how many men they had brought.

"You were sent to kill me," she groaned, two tears fell down her face.

"Of course. This was the perfect opportunity," Zancrow made his way towards her.

Levy flexed and moved her fingers, a incredible stab of pain shot out through her burned arm. She needed it to write her magic, her left had would have to do. Zancrow had called black flames to his hand again and was getting ready to attack again. Levy wasn't sure any type of defense would be able to block them but she had to try, she began calling her own magic to the surface.

Out of nowhere a giant peal of lightening broke down on Zancrow and the alley. From the center of the bolt, Zancrow yelled in pain. Levy closed her eyes to shield them from the light. She could feel the static on her face and skin, it seemed as if the power was coming from all around them. She opened her eyes to find Laxus standing in front of her.

"Where did..." she mumbled.

"I thought they were supposed to be taking you back to Pergrande, not killing you," Laxus said no turning to face her. She shuddered in relief.

"W-well..." Zancrow moved. Laxus again unleashed a massive lightening explosion on Zancrow, silencing him and his movements.

"We have to go. There was a barrier erected that should conceal us and let us get to Yajima's," he ran and took her right arm and pulled her to run with him but only elicited a piercing, painful scream from Levy. The pain was now running down her back and across her collarbone making her vision blur. She felt she was fading, and began to take shallow breaths, her knees buckled.

Levy's scream momentarily shocked Laxus to his place. Technically he's supposed to be helping her not scream, right? He felt her hand tug and swiveled to see her fall to her knees. He had not seen the burn on her right shoulder and let go of her hand like it was diseased. Kneeling on one knee, he took a quick glance at the mage with the blond mane to make sure he was still out. He saw the psycho had done a number on her and to his own comrade who was lying off to the side.

The dress she had been wearing was burned off completely on the right sleeve, most of the shoulder. Pieces of the back were also falling off. Her skin was red and raw, parts of her skin were peeling and beginning to show blisters. It was bleeding in parts probably from the pull he had given. He looked at her face and saw her eyes loosing focus and she was incredibly pale. He had pulled her arm too hard. Damn it, he thought. Laxus slipped his arm under her knees and the other across her mid back, large fingers almost encasing her right ribcage avoiding her injured side as much as possible.

There was the consideration of just killing the bastard but with those injuries Levy needed attention now. He ran south, away from the station, hoping he would know when he crossed into the barrier Freed had erected for them and that he would see everyone at the old man's house.

* * *

 **Laxus to the rescue! So here is one of the actions scenes I was having a really hard time planning out and writing. Still not really happy but for me it's hard describing the action in ways that help the reader really visualize what's going on!**

 ** **Also, Gajeel is going back and forth between his feelings towards Levy and Levy too. I wanted their relationship to have a rocky start for reasons but also insert meaningful moments here and there...** Anyway, please review! Thank you for reading! **


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

Gajeel was unsure how they were going to get out of the current situation. Although his pride insisted they were going to cut down whatever stood on their path. Erza Scarlet would be completely overpowered, they'd get Levy back and calmly make their way to Yajima's. Somehting like that anyway.

At first from the importance of the operation Gajeel thought there would have been more of them there to take the girl back. Or kill her, his mind whispered. But now they were only fighting against Erza Scarlet and he understood they probably wouldn't have needed much more than her if they hadn't been so many traveling together.

After Jura and Erza engaged again, he witnessed a fierceness he thought he had never seen before. Regardless of how outnumbered she was, the woman was going to fight till she could not stand. Her and Jura continued to engage, Jura using his pillars of rock to protect himself from her attacks. She managed to hit Jura and Gajeel a number of times with her attacks, destroying the shops behind them.

Jura quickly regain his foot and began to call a massive amount of boulder. Supreme King, Gajeel remembered. The attack used a massive amount of power. Gajeel the understood and knew Jura well enough to know he wanted to fight with Erza alone. He took a step back and remembered he had seen a fallen Juvia and ran over to the twins and Cobra.

Gajeel, Lily and another guy with a helmet reached Cobra and the twins at the same time. He was panting and trailing behind him were his five wooden dolls. Juvia was in Rouge's arms. She didn't look terribly hurt but was unconscious.

"Bickslow?" Sting said.

"We gotta go. Freed set up a barrier around Yajima's house. Once we go past it those guys... or she? won't be able to reach us or see us. At least that's what Freed said," Bickslow said his dolls floating around him. "Does he need help?"

They all turned towards the fight between Erza and Jura. She was still wearing the same armor but the fight continued. Both of them had managed to decimate many of the stores across the street from the station and they still raged on.

"No. We need to get everyone past that barrier. Wait? How did you know we were even here Bickslow?" Rouge said Frosch at his feet.

"Gran Doma told us that Laxus would be stopping over here before heading back to Anis. We came here a day early. Yajima sent us to pick you guys up from the station. The fight had just begun when we were approaching. We saw what happened and alerted Yajima. He was the one that asked Freed to set up a barrier," he explained.

Gajeel glanced at the fight between Jura and Erza and saw something that convinced him they would just have to go for it. He was slowly placing his hands together in prayer, a motion that was uncomfortably familiar to him. It's the Mount Fuji, he thought.

"We need to go, now. Jura can handle himself," Gajeel urged everyone and they took off running as a very large pillar of pale blue light emerged behind them. The floor was rumbling and shaking. Gajeel looked back and saw that Jura had controlled the attack causing less damage that he remembered it should.

Before completely leaving the fight out of sight Gajeel managed to see Erza stand shakily. He couldn't believe the woman's resistance and stamina. He hoped Freed's barrier would be strong enough to stop someone like her. They all ran towards Yajima's house and the safety of the magic barrier.

Meanwhile, Laxus knew instantly the moment he crossed the barrier. He was familiar enough with Freed's magic after all these years. He couldn't contain the small sag of relief and the hint of pride at his friend's ability to lift such a powerful spell in a matter of minutes. Laxus hoped that Bickslow also managed to find the rest and tell them about the barrier in time. He had seen the blue pillar of magic in the sky and hoped they had all made it.

He looked down at Levy in his arms. The smell of her burnt skin was aggravating his nose and each step it made him regret leaving the blonde mage alive. Her arm was looking a little worse, her breathing was shallow and probably in a hell of a lot of pain. After running into Bickslow he hurried towards Yajima's house and being Laxus, took a wrong turn or two or three but now he knew where he was. It should only be a block away now that he had crossed the magic barrier. As he got close to his destination he began sniffing out Ever and Freed's scent and also Bickslow and the metal head. They had made it.

Yajima's house was large and on the outskirts of town. Houses were still around but more widely separated all having larger lots of land to them. Despite being a past member of the council Yajima was still an influential lord of Minstrel. He swore he was in retirement but stopovers like this one made Laxus think he was still deeply rooted in the movement and its operations.

He approached the front gate and wall of the house. The wall surrounding his land was much taller than him and through the metal gate he could see everyone as they walked towards the house.

"Oi, I need a hand over here," he said from the gate.

"Laxus!" Ever and Freed shouted and they rushed to open the gate. They almost jumped and hugged him when they saw Levy in his arms.

"Who is she? What happened to her?" Ever asked.

"Metal head, where is Jura? Or better yet, Ever get Yajima. We need a healer now," he began to walk towards the house.

"We already sent for one Laxus! Are you okay?" she asked worriedly.

"Here Laxus let me help you! You must be exhausted," Freed offered.

"No, I'm fine," he said.

"Levy! What happened?" Cobra asked approaching them.

"Some bullshit rescue mission. One of the people on that woman's team tried to kill her," he said.

"What?" Lily exclaimed flying close to Laxus' shoulder.

Laxus walked past the whole team as they tried to digest the news. Gajeel smelt brunt flesh and as Laxus walked past caught glimpse of Levy's injury. Whoever was sent to kill her might have failed but they landed a pretty serious injury. Her breathing was shallow and her skin balmy, he observed. Without much thought Gajeel followed close behind him. Levy's proclamation of not being who she said she was pushed its way to the forefront.

Inside Yajima was waiting in the large vestibule of the house. Gajeel almost thought he paled at seeing Levy and Laxus.

"Merida, get a room immediately," he ordered as a maid rushed upstairs with quiet gasps. "We have sent for Sabein, a healer after hearing about the attack. Follow Merida please."

They all slowly shuffled upstairs behind Laxus and Yajima towards the room Merida rushed to open and set up. Once inside Laxus slowly began to deposit Levy on her side on the bed with Merida's help. Meanwhile, Sting, Rouge and Evergreen set up the next-door room for Juvia.

Laxus moved to the back of the room and let his shoulders relax for a moment. He saw Yajima move the side of the bed closest to Levy and sigh. Another young woman appeared at the door.

"Lord Yajima, Sabein is here. She is on her way up," she said.

Soon a woman with long flowing red hair, wearing a long cream dress with intricate green and gold embroidery at the hem and an equally long shawl of a contrasting royal blue walked into the room. Her presence demanded attention and if it weren't for the serious look on her face she would be considered terrifyingly beautiful.

With an inhuman grace she walked to the side of the bed and stood next to Yajima looking at Levy. The small girl had begun to writhe in pain and break out in sweat. Sabein gently placed her hand on her temple. There was an anticipatory tension in the air and all eyes were on the mysterious healer.

"I will make a list of the things needed. I am in possession of some of them but I will need some from your garden Yajima. These burns will take at least three weeks to heal fully with my methods. If there is anyone that you know that is proficient with healing magic I suggest you send for them, this girl will need it," she finished.

"Just let me know what you'll need," Yajima said.

"I must begin immediately. The treatment will take some time, no one but myself and one helper need be in the room," she said with finality, as everyone in the room begun to silently exit.

"Well she's a real treat," Cobra said once outside.

"Yo, lighting rod. Where's Jura?" Laxus asked.

"Light-?!" He breathed out. "He stayed back fighting Erza. That woman's damn persistent and strong. I think I might go-"

"No you won't. We would be in a very vulnerable position if the barrier Freed set up with his Jutsu Shiki was found and tampered with. Not to mention, he wouldn't have the power left to set up another one. We will wait for Jura," Yajima said.

After working on Juvia, Sabein locked herself up with Merida in Levy's room, while everyone had retired to the kitchen for some food and then to Yajima's library. The room was silent while they waiting for news on Levy, Juvia or Jura. This day had certainly not gone as they planned, Gajeel thought.

The library was quiet and tense. Erza Scarlet and her team had managed to surprise them and despite getting away most of the slayers had used their dragon-slayer magic. It was hard to imagine what the consequences would be for their secret getting out.

Suddenly the woman that had announced Sabein's arrival announced the arrival of another welcome figure. Jura had made it back. They all rushed out towards the vestibule where he was. He looked tattered but relatively all right. There were cuts, scrapes and the beginnings of large bruises scattered across his body.

"You look like shit," Gajeel smiled. "Can't believe a woman kicked your ass so bad."

"Your manners still manage to surprise me sometimes Gajeel," Jura said. "It wasn't easy but I believe the battle would have lasted much longer had it not been for her comrades' safety weighing on her mind. The man that used his gravity magic however is dead. After that she took her comrade and left. I figured she did so because they had secured Levy. Did Laxus get her back?"

"Yes and there's a healer here that can take a look at you," Rouge said walking towards Jura to offer support.

"Sabein is here?" he asked as they begun to make their way back to Yajima's library.

"Yes. However at the moment she is busy healing Levy," Yajima said.

"Levy? What happened?"

"Sit down first. We have much to discuss," Yajima said as they entered the large room lined with bookshelf after bookshelf. There were couches and seating distributed around the room.

"How did she get injured? Erza made it clear they were there to take her back to Pergrande," Jura asked as he sat down.

"I don't think that was the plan at all. Once I went after her and found her she had been hit by some guy using black fire magic. Reminded me of Natsu's magic somewhat. The guy that ran off with her seemed to have taken the brunt of the attack," Laxus said.

"So... maybe a mission within a mission," Freed said eliciting a small nod from Jura.

"That is how it seems. How is Juvia?" Jura asked.

"Better. Healer woman already got to her, her injuries were minor," Gajeel said.

"Describe the black fire mage, Laxus," Yajima asked.

"Long blonde hair, red eyes… acts like a damn psychopath," he said recalling his aggravating laugh.

"Zancrow," Jura said. "He belonged to a dark magic Grimoire Heart before Jude began recruiting them all into his army. His previous master Hades now forms part of Jude's council."

"So what now? They're probably aware of what we are Jura. We need a plan," Gajeel urged.

"Yes. We can not stay here. We need to get to Doma's and meet up with everyone there. We need to start forming a counter attack," he answered.

For a while they stood in silence, each person in the room wondering if the time they had prepared for all these years was finally here. If the moment they thought would never arrive had somehow sneaked into their present and now without warning the smell of war, battle, revenge, and rebellion permeated the air.

The maid once again entered the room and let them know Juvia had woken up. The interruption to their silence stirred their inaction and pushed them all into activity. They discussed travel plans, how to get to Gran Doma's estate, then they all split off and some began to gather clothes and things for their trip, others going to check in on Juvia. And in the back of all their minds was a short blue-haired girl.

* * *

 **First of all I want to thank my reviewers for your encouragement, your comments, and your appreciation for the story so far. It honestly means so much, especially when you're in a bit of a slump like I was. Thank you!**

 **So! Poor Levy isn't doing so well and Laxus seems to be the man of the hour. Prepare yourselves, there is still more to come next chapter with those two that will give Gajeel a run for his money! *Evil laugh* Thanks for reading and please review!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

Laxus gently pushed the door thinking he would find her sleeping but instead she was sitting on the reading nook below the window looking out at Yajima's gardens. Levy saw him on the doorway and smiled.

"Looks like you're doing better," he said walking in leaving the door ajar.

"Um… Sabein drowned me in tonics. Things are hazy. Can't really feel much… I'm trying very hard at keeping my composure," she shot out a weak giggle.

Her hair was frazzled and it seemed bigger than usual. Levy's shoulder and arm were wrapped up in bandages and noticed that even with the medicines she still placed it very delicately on her lap. He stood looking down at her and out the window.

"Once we get to Doma's house Wendy will be able to heal you a lot better. You'll feel as good as new," he grinned.

"Yajima's garden is beautiful. He has really large trees, like that one," she pointed and paused. "But things are so muddled Laxus… I-I'm not really sure how to… fix things," she trailed off.

"Don't worry, we've got a plan. And yeah trees tend to be big for someone as short as you," he rested his hand on her head and sat across from her.

"Hey, if you want to start a fight I'm all for it big guy," she laughed. "Big and broad like you… hm, I miss Mest," she pouted.

"Mest? That boyfriend of yours?" he quickly continued before she could vehemently deny it. "I think I heard Jura saying they asked him if he could meet us in Anis. But… if you aren't satisfied with me you should have just told me kid!"

"Of course I am satisfied with you," Levy smiled at him. "You saved me, all gallantly and all…"

"Yeah I did. You kind of owe me huh?" He noticed then that she had a fever. Her eyes were glassy and her cheeks pink. Without warning, a shot of anger accompanied by some other equally warm feeling coursed through him, forcing him to look out the window.

"Owe you…" she sounded far away. "I'll make you a lord," she mumbled.

"A lord?" He turned to see a mane of blue hair below him. Levy's head was now firmly resting on his chest.

"But I don't want the title," she said softly into his chest.

The title? Laxus was having a difficult time following her thread of thought with the mixture of scents he was now getting. She was right below him, her hair and skin releasing them in waves. There was a sweet tangy scent rising from her injured shoulder smelling like fennel with a citrus like… oranges or maybe lemons? No doubt from the ointment. Her hair smelled of another mixture of lavender, almonds and something else he couldn't place.

Laxus was having a hard time keeping his composure when Levy placed her good hand on his chest pushing herself enough to look at him. Even with both of them sitting she still had to crane her neck to look at him.

"I'll find a way to pay you back satisfactorily," she said smiling slightly.

All he seemed able to do was just stare at her with her big, doe eyes all glossy from her fever and her messy hair. At first he thought she was joking and would soon begin blushing in her embarrassment but she never wavered and just continued to look at him. His pulse began to quicken and he thought he heard steps approaching but he was loosing focus.

"Maybe I can start with this."

Levy inched forward and in a panicked second Laxus realized what she was about to do but couldn't move… or maybe didn't want to? He wouldn't find out because the second Levy's lips were about to meet with his left cheek, Gajeel opened the door making Laxus turn and meet his lips with her own.

"Uh s-sorry," Gajeel said as he ran out.

But Laxus barely registered his exit. Levy's lips were very warm, soft and he could taste the dark licorice and yes, hints of orange. His hand twitched in response and instinctively wanted to weave itself in her hair. Laxus was about to let his instincts take over when he felt her move away. Her grogginess making itself apparent as she opened her hazel eyes slowly in surprise as she backed away.

"Sorry! I didn't mean- it was only meant to be a-" now she was mad blushing.

A kiss on the cheek huh? He thought. Well the action had been entirely… pleasant. Surprisingly, exceedingly pleasant and was not sorry about it at all. A wide grin plastered on his face.

"Hn, yeah I know what you meant but I'll take it," he laughed.

"Ugh Laxus. Jerk," she sagged again on his chest.

"You need more sleep. Let's get you in bed," he lifted her up gently and began settling her in bed when he heard a knock. Immediately he remembered he had seen Gajeel. He wasn't sure whether he wanted to laugh or cringe at having to deal with the repercussions of that.

"Juvia was sent to let you know Jura is calling a meeting Laxus," she said stepping in. Laxus nodded and placed Levy on her uninjured side, she was already half asleep. It took him a second longer than it should to step away from the bed and walk out with Juvia.

So pleasant he would not mind doing it again, he thought smiling.

That thought and the smile were completely wiped from his mind and face when he entered Yajima's study where everybody was waiting for them. The air in the study was serious and thick. Gajeel was at the opposite end of the room glaring daggers at Laxus. He sighed.

"I called the meeting because after today's attack it is necessary that you all know who it is that they are targeting and who it is we are protecting," Jura began.

"What are you talking about? We already know that she's with the Inner Coup so it makes sense someone would want her dead," Sting said.

"But not why they wanted to rescue her. That woman Jura fought with said they were they to rescue Levy correct?" Freed asked.

"Juvia agrees, it didn't seem like they wanted her dead," Juvia said. She had a bandage on her left arm and a few cuts on her face.

"She's right, it seemed to be more of a rescue mission," Rouge added.

"No. The guy with black fire, Zancrow, wanted her dead," Laxus said. "He even left his comrade injured or dead in the alley."

"Yes, we agree that someone wanted her dead. Our suspicions are that at least the man with black fire was sent to kill her without the knowledge of his comrades," Yajima said.

"Wait, so what does that mean?" Bickslow asked. "Some want to rescue her and some want her dead? Why?"

"Because of who she is," Jura sighed. "That girl's name is Levy McGarden."

There were gasps heard throughout the room. The name McGarden was held in a high regard within the Council of the West. The council and many lords of the west considered the previous heir Aeneas McGarden, as the rightful heir to the throne of Earthland in Pergrande. It was right after the coronation of Jude Heartfilia that the West reacted with a wave of strong sentiments against him. Many believed that both Aeneas and Lenore McGarden had been murdered and if not at least acknowledged the mysterious circumstances of their death. But there was never proof or even a lead as to how or who it had been.

Since the heir's death several lords began to form the Western council with the goal of overthrowing Jude. However, many of the first years after the War of the Dragons had been dedicated to protecting the surviving dragon-slayers. It was true that at least in the eyes of the council Levy McGarden was the rightful inheritor of the title Princess heir of the Pergrande Kingdom.

"What?" Laxus breathed out.

"She is Aeneas and Lenore's only child. Everything she said about being part of the Inner Coup is true. Levy is at the center of the Inner Coup. She and Mest Gryder have had a major influence in the growth of that movement in the East," Jura explained.

"So that's why they want her dead," Lily said.

"No. From what we could understand with our conversation with Mest, Jude still does not have enough proof to tie Levy to the Inner Coup. Not enough to kill her anyway but Mest thinks that her disappearance was a good enough opportunity to get rid of her without drawing a lot of suspicion," he could not hold in a tired sigh.

"He had not been able to before because should she die, Jude would immediately be held accountable and would no doubt be a suspect in her death. The peace between the East and West is currently held in balance by only the tiniest of margins. Her death would most certainly stir the beginnings of the revolt," Yajima finished.

"We have both princesses then. I can kind of understand the urgency Levy had when we first met. She probably also knew they wanted to kill her," Cobra said softly.

"No Cobra, we have the princess. Only one of them will in inherit the throne and only one of them deserves it," Yajima said harshly. Levy's words before ringed through Laxus' head saying she didn't want the title.

"Yes, we had discussed the possibility of an attempt," Jura said.

"Why didn't she say anything? Why hide this until you told us?" Gajeel asked. With the information revealed he wasn't sure if he was disappointed, resentful, glad, or just plain pissed off. The scene in the bedroom flashed in his mind. Yeah, definitely pissed, he thought. Although he decided not to dwell on the who.

"At first she had concealed her identity for her own protection. After all, we weren't exactly hospitable when we first met. Once we agreed to help her and she began to trust we would be true to our word she felt it was a bit too late and feared our reaction. She came to me last night, revealed everything and her concerns. I was the one that told her to let me take care of it, since I already knew who she was."

Laxus couldn't believe what he was hearing. Levy was the Levy McGarden. If that was so the he probably had met her before when they were really young and her parents still alive. His gramps was a close friend of the previous heir.

"How'd you know? Why didn't you say anything?" Gajeel asked.

"Because everyone on the council has met Levy before. Most of us were friends with Aeneas and Lenore. When we first met her at our estate, I figured the princess had to have some reason to hide her identity. She was too young to remember me," Jura answered.

"So now what?" Sting asked.

"Gran Doma sent his airship to the neighboring town as we talked about. We will depart at dawn and travel to Anis that way. It is not only the fastest but the safest way, to avoid any possible encounters on the road," Yajima said standing and making his exit.

"Be ready by dawn as we planned," Jura said effectively ending their meeting. As the dragon-slayers were shuffling out of the room discussing the news and upcoming trip, Laxus and Gajeel both lingered behind. "Can I help you boys with something?"

"What are we going to do about Jude's plan to kill her? They found us before, they will do it again; there has to be someone in Jude's council that knew where we were headed," Laxus asked.

"Mest is handling that. He was understandably enraged when he heard of the attempt on her life. After all, most of the Inner Coup's efforts would be nil without her to claim," Jura said.

She doesn't want the title, Laxus thought.

"Of course you'd be worried about your girlfriend but I am more concerned about the fact that we were forced to use our dragon-slayer magic today. No doubt Erza Scarlet noticed. What are we going to do about that?" Gajeel growled.

"His girlfriend?" Jura asked looking at Laxus.

"You're being a dumbass Gajeel," Laxus replied. He definitely didn't want to deal with this situation with Jura here.

"What did you say? Are you going to tell me you're just friends?"

"Laxus," Jura caught him with an intense stare. "I understand you had no previous knowledge of who she is... but I expect nothing inappropriate to happen between you and the princess," He emphasized her title.

"Tch, too late," Gajeel smirked.

Jura froze. "I'm sorry?"

"I said-"

"I heard what you said Gajeel. What happened?"

"Nothing happened. This moron is being a little girl. Levy is feverish and drugged up with all the medicines Sabein gave her. What Gajeel thinks he saw was just a misunderstanding. I am done with this conversation," he said walking out of the room.

"Laxus I mean it," Jura said before he closed the door.

"You haven't answered my question," Gajeel fumed.

Jura sighed again, he would have to deal with whatever that was later. "There isn't much we can do Gajeel. We lost the so-called element of surprise. We have gathered enough mages throughout the West and even from the East to join us. Now, we have to plan. The battle and then the war will begin soon," he said.

Gajeel clenched and stomped out of the room. He knew Jura was right, it was pointless to worry over spilled milk. He couldn't deny he was getting excited thinking about a battle, finally a chance to put his training to the test. The scene in the bedroom once again flashed in his mind and he cursed. A misunderstanding?

* * *

 **Sorry not sorry! Yes, that did just happened... things are going to get even more interesting between the three of them now! Up next: We're finally going to catch a glimpse at the other half of the FT gang!** **Again thanks to all the reviewers who took the time to review I appreciate it so much!**


End file.
